Songbird
by vanialex
Summary: InuYasha was placed on a spell that goes wrong and tires to take Kagome as his mate by force. Kagome tries to break the spell but ends up fracturing her memory instead. Sesshomaru sees this as an opportunity and permanently seals her memories and takes her from the village but for what purpose? Does he wants her as a mate or is it something totally unexpected. NOT A LOVE TRIANGLE.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am extremely happy and excited to post this new story. It's not going to be long and it is a bit on the cheesy side and you will experience a very out of character Sesshomaru but there is a reason for it. In this story, I want to show the side of him that is more in touch with the calmer; father like side of himself that he didn't knew was there. Kagome is going to be a bit more dainty and refined as well. I have written this while listening to some amazing classical songs that made this story flow in my mind. **_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this little tale of mine!**_

_**Vani**_

8

8

8

The full moon lit up the forest making the winter snow shine brightly, the trees casted shadows across the landscape making the hillside look magical. Taking a deep breath she savored the smell of wood burning from the many little huts, it was such a calming scent. Being a miko the smell of nature called out to her soul and gave her inner peace.

Kagome stood on a little hill overlooking the Edo village, her eyes closed as she took in the smells of the first snow on a winter night. InuYasha as off hunting, gathering supplies for the winter to come and making sure Kaede would not stare or freeze in the harsh winter climate.

With the threat of Naraku gone, they were all able to finally go in with their lives. It's been over two years since the spiders demise and she was still here. Kagome was able to jump through the well but rarely left this era, she was starting to feel like this was more her home than where she was born.

Pulling her cloak around her slender shoulders she lowered the fur lined hood and shook out her long wavy hair as she turned her face up to the moon as she smiled. Little snowflakes dotted her midnight hair, she opened her mouth and giggled when a little snowflake land on her tongue.

"You're just asking to get sick aren't ya?" said the low husky voice of her hanyou friend.

"Oh shush InuYasha" she said turning to smile at him "There is nothing wrong with admiring the beautiful landscape"

InuYasha shook his head at her reasoning but didn't say anything as he admired the way she looked in the fur lined cloak he had paid to have commissioned for her. Blood red and long, he wanted to see her in his color, claim her at least in this way. The fur that lined the clock was white so to match his hair, he loved seeing it on her, loved knowing that his scent clung to the fabric marking her from other demons.

He needed to claim her and soon. He had started to notice to way Sesshomaru would come with the excuse of visiting Rin but his demon knew better. He'd seen the way Kagome would walk with the demon lord, they would talk for hours on end, and sometimes he would even hear her laugh at something his half-brother would say surprising everyone around. Sesshomaru would only tolerate Rin and Kagome's presence around him, he spoke with Kaede because she was Rin guardian but he would never seek out her company like he did with his little ward and the blue eyed miko. InuYasha's head started to hurt as the buzzing in his ears started up again. He couldn't remember when it started but it was slowly driving him a bit crazy.

He looked at Kagome's profile and felt a dark hunger form. The years only paid tribute to her beauty, her sparkling blue alluring eyes set in a face so heartbreakingly beautiful and yet innocent that it made his own demon snarl, wanting nothing more than to take the little miko for his own. She loved him, he knew that, but as much as he loved her…there was Kikyo. The every present shadow between them.

He could not resent the presence of Kikyo in his life though. He loved her just as much, and could not bear it if either one of them where taken away from him. He knew it was dishonorable to want both of them, but it was what his heart wanted.

He wanted both Kagome and Kikyo as his mates; Kagome would be the first mate, the one who would bare him his pups. Kikyo would the second since she could not bear any children being dead and all. It was getting both of them to agree to this that was the tricky part. He first and foremost had to claim Kagome. Once she was claimed and pupped, he would then move on to Kikyo. The timing had to be just right. He would not be free to claim Kikyo until Kagome was already carrying his pups; he had to make sure that there would be no out clauses for her, as a pregnant female she would have no choice but to stay with her mate.

To say that his thoughts regarding the miko were growing darker and darker by the day was an understatement. It was almost like a constant buzzing in the back of his mind, egging him on, swirling exotic fantasies of both women.

"Kagome" he breathed out as he walked towards her, admiring the way the snow clung to her hair "I'm still waiting for you to keep your promise to stay with me forever" he said moving so that he stood directly behind her, his height made it easy for him to nuzzle her hair gently while he placed his clawed hands on her shoulders.

"But InuYasha….I am keeping my promise" she responded to him confusion in her voice "I am here aren't I?" she said that last part with a laugh; she looked up at him and gave him a smile revealing that adorable dimple on her left cheek.

He chuckled at her innocence "I know you are here….but what I'm referring to is being with me…as my mate"

He felt her tense up then turned around to look up at him.

"Your mate?" she said frowning "Are you asking that I marry you?"

He caressed her cheek careful of his claws "In a way I suppose I am" he said softly touching the spot where that little indentation would appear.

"But" she said tentatively "You're in love with Kikyo. You said you love her, that you choose her….. I've seen you two in the forest three nights ago while I was looking for firewood….you where…ah….very intimately together. How can you ask me to marry you now? I'm your friend InuYasha and I will always be your friend….but that is all there can be between us now"

Kagome was so shocked and confused that she didn't smell the impending danger, didn't seem to catch on to the dark thoughts her best friend was having by her refusal. She was forced to stop waiting for his love over two years ago when he made his decision to be with Kikyo, so to hear him say he now wanted to mate her was…..confusing.

"Your wrong Kagome" he said harshly taking hold of the back of her neck keeping her prisoner to him "I may have been rutting her, but it's you who will carry my mating mark, you who will give me pups and it is you who will keep my bed warm at night" he watched her radiant blue eyes widen in fear, her intoxicating scent mixing with the fear and hurt she felt.

"Stop staying that InuYasha" she whispered to him "You're my best friend, the person I trust above all others don't make me lose that please. Don't make me look at you any less than what those words already did. Just let me go right now and I will forgive and forget everything you just said okay? We'll go back to the way we were"

She saw the beloved face of her dear friend twist into something she couldn't recognize, it made her want to cry, to hold on to him until her protector was back in this demons place. Dear gods….was Miroku right all along?

"Your mine Kagome" he said "It's time you start acting the role"

Taking her arm he pulled her towards the far end of the forest, further away from the well that will take her home.

"Stop InuYasha" she said in a serious voice trying to pull her arm free "Take me home okay? Clear you mind….maybe find Kikyo and talk to her okay?"

"You can't go back home" came his cold remark.

"What! why?" she said feeling tears running down her face as she kept trying to pull her arm free from his grasp, his claws where digging into her skin painfully.

"I destroyed it"

The forest went quiet. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her breathing and her heart beat…they sounded too loud, the blood wanted to rush to her head but she refused to faint now. Her body was numb as she walked woodenly besides the man that used to be her best friend in the world. She remembered a time when they were both younger, laughing together, fighting together side by side protecting each other from harm. What happened?

She looked up at his profile. Where did _my_ InuYasha go and who was this imposter?

"Who are you?" she whispered "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you where Naraku trying to pass off as my friend" she said coldly to his back.

InuYasha snarled at being compared to that low life. His demon coming full front at being insulted by his intended mate, he didn't think twice as he backhanded her across the cheek causing her to fall back on the hard ground.

Kagome stayed on the cold snow covered floor paralyzed by the pain to the side of her face and the surprise from his actions. He hit her.

He has never raised a hand to her…..never in all her years of being with him as he ever struck her. It not only hurt physically but emotionally as well. The idea that her dear friend hit her…..as if he was reprimanding a misbehaving dog filled her with despair and grief.

Placing her hand to her cheek she winced at the tender skin. She looked at his red eyes suddenly fearing for her life and without the enchanted beads, she no longer hand any control over him. She had taken them off, thinking that she wouldn't need them anymore, trusting in her friend.

He crouched down close to her and snarled making her shake in fear as his hand went to her throat suddenly.

"You will never call my by that name and you will learn you place" he hissed at her "You are my mate, my bitch and you will obey me for now on…got it?"

She looked at his familiar golden eyes, trying to find a smidgen of the half demon she used to know and love.

InuYasha blinked, looking at the sadness in her eyes, hating that he was as reason it was there. The buzzing in his head was driving his demon mad. He looked down at Kagome's tiny form then gathering her up in to his arms. He held her tenderly….likes if the slap never happened.

"Shhhhh" he said in to her ear "It's okay Kagome…..it's gonna be okay" he leaned back and cupped her face with both hands looking in to her eyes "You see why it's not good to question me? I love you Kagome….so much" he said leaning down to give her kiss savoring her soft lips "Now be a good little mate and obey your alpha…okay baby?" he said watching her numbly nod her head in agreement "That's my good bitch" he with a smile then breathed out in relief now that he's dominated her she would comply to his wishes easily now.

She tried to figure out what had happened to her friend. Did an evil spirit really possess him? Had Miroku been right all this time? The way he was acting was scaring the holy hell out of her. She really didn't want to purify him, but if he even dared to do what she thought he wanted to do with her…then she would not have a choice. If this would have been in another time when she was younger and more naive, she would have perhaps given in to the hanyou, would have laid down on the ground and opened up her arms to him if she thought it would mean that she could keep him.

When they reached a clearing she froze when she saw a large house deep in the forest rested in back of a large mountain. There was smoke coming from the chimney, she had a feeling that this had not been here before, and this house was too new.

"What do you think mate?" he said proudly as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck making her swallow in fear "I made it so that it has plenty of room for our first 3 pups, but maybe you can give me more" he said making her panic at his words.

When he started to push her towards the house did her heart start slamming against her chest, he stood in back of her, giving her no room for escape.

"Let's get started on some of those pups" he said huskily making Kagome's panic double "You're fertile tonight after all" he whispered.

"No" she breathed shaking her head.

He snarled behind her "You will do what I tell you" he snarled as he kept pushing towards the house "and your alpha wants to see you in his bed…my bed" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt himself harden to the point of pain. Just imagining his beautiful, sweet Kagome on top of the red sheets on his futon, legs spread wide in invitation as he pumped in and out of her was enough to bring his demon back in full front. He was going to have her, he didn't want to do it by force but he's waited far too long for her to come to him and now his demon was taking control of things. He would see his petite little human fat with his pups in no time; his demonic seed was stronger than humans ensuring that she would be with pup by the time tonight ended. He's been rutting with Kikyo for a while now, trying to take the edge off of not being able to have the pretty miko from the future but no more. Kikyo had tried to get him to leave Kagome, to run away with her but his demon refused and every time he did Kikyo would beg for him to take her…so he would but tonight his demon ignored her call and instead went looking for the raven hair miko.

Deep in the shadows a pair of cold golden eyes observed the half breed trying to force the little human miko into the large house which he assumed was the half breeds'. 'Dishonorable' he thought as he watched the panic on her beautiful pale face as she tried to reason with his dimwitted half-brother. Though it is was not uncommon that a youkai would sometimes force their intended mates into their bed, it was beneath for an Inuyoukai of his bloodline to do so. They were graced with beauty and power; they should not have to force a female to mate with them. Besides, they were also royalty; they did not force women to their bed…period.

"No please InuYasha…." she said before he watched his brother grab the tiny female by the throat as he continued to drag her along. Tears ran down her face as she looked up at her captor. Muscles bunching he was about to go and rip her small form out of the hanyou grip when he heard her talk again.

"Okay InuYasha" she said softy making him curl his lip in disgust and his brother smirk in triumph "I am sorry it had to come to this…. I do love you…..but you gone too far"

There was a pulse of power as she closed her eyes and started to chant under her breath. InuYasha snarled at her but was thrown back by the pink aura surrounding her; she had placed a barrier around herself.

Opening her blue eyes she looked at her once friend sadly "You will not have me this night or any night InuYasha. There is something dark that had infected your mind and I will not stop until I purify it and return you to your former self"

Sesshomaru frowned at her choice of words. She still seemed determine to save her friend, her loyalty for being a human was truly remarkable. She had always baffled him, ignited his curiosity. She was so extraordinarily exotic for being human; she didn't even completely smelled human. Smelly creatures that they were, always content to walk around in sweat and dirt. The women where unremarkable, never able to distinguish one feature from the next, they all looked the same to him. Every once in a great while there would be a noble woman or princess that he would be able to tolerate or even find a bit interesting in face but never more than a youkai. Youkai females were alluring, their beauty marking them for the dangerous creatures they were, they held no real body odor so being around youkai was very welcoming to an Inuyoukai who had superior noses.

So to him Kagome was an enigma.

He could still remember when he first met her. She had pulled out his father's fang out of the tomb, at first he didn't pay her any attention, simply ignored her not even bothering looking her way. But when she pulled out the sword, he came face to face with her and could still feel the surprise in his gut.

'What are you' is what he asked her not 'Who are you'. The 'who' did not matter to him, but the 'what' did, for she could not be human. When he first looked at her face, he was instantly memorized by her pure ivory skin soft, silky and unblemished. She didn't have a single marking on her skin and she was showing quite a bit of it, her hands had no signs that she had ever worked a day in her life, long and slender fingers with exceptionally groomed cuticles and fingernails. Her hair a thick river of midnight black waves that curled in some areas, so different from the pin straight locks of most women, it tempted a man to touch those silky strands. Full heart shaped lips that where natural pink in color hid a set of shockingly white pearly teeth.

When she first spoke to him, he was not assaulted with rancid breath which he found was always common for humans. Of course because she seemed to be the expectation to everything, her breath was clean with traces of mint. Petite in stature, she was a small little spitfire. She reminded him more of an elfin sprite, full of rebellion and courage.

Then there were her eyes.

Sesshomaru closed his own eyes feeling a growl deep within his chest. Her eyes where a pure blue, bright and clear fringed with ebony long thick lashes that fanned down when she blinked. It was a striking contrast, her black hair and lashes against sky blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes set in a pixie heart shaped face, it was impossible to not notice her; she was so different from all other humans. It never ceases to enthrall him whenever she spoke those eyes of her would change colors depending on her temper. She held the beauty, grace and power of a youkai female. Power that she was now demonstrating in her effort to keep herself from being raped by the savage of a half breed demon that had grown obsessed with having her.

The glow coming off of her was too powerful. Sesshomaru had never seen her expel so much energy. The bright light engulfed InuYasha making him howl in pain as she tried to purge the darkness from his mind. Not an easy task to do, he noted, it was something only very few mikos knew how to do and even then sometimes that backfired and could kill the miko who tired it. He would not permit that to happen to this particular human though, if he felt she was draining too much of her power he would be forced to intervene. He had sworn to himself to be her protector and he kept his word….even it was against herself.

Kagome was getting weak, she knew what she was trying to do was dangerous but if it gave InuYasha the chance to clear his mind and push out the darkness in his mind that became obsessed with her then it was worth it. She would go anything to get her best friend back.

"You are mine!" he snarled at her trying hard to push her purifying aura out of his mind "And I will not give up until I have you"

'No' she thought, it wasn't working. Feeling her heart heavy she tired a different approach. He would have to forget her. Tears ran down her face as she fought against InuYasha's demon. If he forgot her then he would forget about his need to claim her and be happy with Kikyo like he was meant to be.

'Forget me InuYasha' she thought 'Forget me….'

The pain made her cry out as she forced out all of her energy out of her forcing her on her knees. Then last thing she remembered seeing was the sight of InuYasha as he fell unconscious on the forest floor. Closing her eyes she allowed the darkness to take her away from the pain knowing that her best friend would not remember who she was when he woke up.

Sesshomaru looked away in disbelief, that blast of pure raw energy was very strong, how could someone so small hold that much within? When the light died down and the clearing went silent again he turned to find both of them laying on the snow both unconscious. Moving quietly he moved to kneel by the human woman, his eyes drinking in her beauty. He breathed out a sigh relief when he saw that she was still breathing.

She looked like a fallen angel; her black hair a halo against the whiteness of the snow, her skin almost mirrored that snowy paleness making her lips look almost red in color. A true angelic beauty, the only thing missing where her wings. Leaning forward he inhaled her scent then frowned, the cloak she wore smelled too much like the half breed. Unbuttoning it he lifted her up in his arms wrapping his tail around her to keep her warm and mark her with his scent. He turned and walked away; leaving his half breed brother alone with the red cloak and took her to his camp site in a cave near the village where Rin stayed at.

He always stayed close to Rin and Kagome during the winter for the past two years, in case they needed his assistance. Once in the warmth of the cave he ordered Jaken to pull the pelts from Ah-Uh's saddle bags and lay them close to the burning fire. He was laid her down and looked at her, he took notice of the heavy winter kimono she wore and wondered if it was yet another gift from his brother. It was white with lavender with lotus flowers and tied with a silver obi, the fabric was thick and soft made for winter. He knew the cloak was from InuYasha, he had been there when he had given it to the little miko but he wondered what else the hanyou gifted her with. As she slept he watched her, wondering what it was that lured him so much to this one small human woman. Was it the innocence that shined though her azure eyes? Or was it her gentle nature and fiery temper? He should not feel so attached to a human and yet there was no mistaking the possessive growl his demon was making as he guarded her while she was so weak.

For two years he watched her become a woman, intelligent and witty. The mere fact that she was educated earned her his respect. She had lost much of her baby fat but it was amusing how she did not grow any taller. Dainty and tiny, her height was always a source of embarrassment for her, she didn't like it how the men in the village thought her either weak or too fragile for the role of a miko.

As attractive as she was, it as her heart that lured him to her. He could acknowledge that she was lovely but he was not interested in her in the romantic way. No, what he wanted from her was something entirely different.

It was daybreak when he felt her starting to wake.

Her head was hurting…and she didn't know why. What happened? Opening her eyes she gazed at the ceiling of…a cave? Frowning she looked to her right and noticed the oddest thing ever. A green looking toad with clothes snoring away as it rested against a two headed cross between a giant lizard and a horse maybe? Was she still dreaming?

"Miko"

She turned towards the deep masculine voice and felt the air rush out of her lungs. Who was he? He was the most devilishly handsome looking…..ah…whatever he was. He was fair skinned with two magenta strips on each cheek and eyelids with a blue crescent moon on his forehand and pointed elfin ears. Where they tattoos of some sort? His hair was long, silky and silver, who had hair like that? He was tall…..alarmingly so, his clothes where made of fine silk letting her know that his man was not poor by any means, but why was he here?

Then she made another discovery that frighten her more than waking up next to someone she didn't recognize.

Who was she?

"Miko" he called again, she assumed it meant her "Why do you look so confused?"

Sitting up she looked down at her hands. Stranger's hands she thought and saw her nails painted a deep plum color. She looked at him.

"You know me?" she asked carefully, not wanting to reveal too much. His face held no emotions but his eyes burned intensely as he gave a look of annoyance.

"Now is not the time to play your games" he said his deep voice was so mesmerizing and smoothing "Do you fair well?" She twirled her fingers together, thinking hard. Who was she? Who was she? Did she know him? It seemed like he knew her so she nodded mutely.

He eyed her suspiciously; she did not speak openly with him or smile at him like she usually did which bother him immensely. He had begun to look forward to and enjoy the way she spoke and treated him whenever he came to the village to visit Rin…and her. In truth, he himself sought out her company, she was like a smoothing balm against his dark soul, a bright light at the end of a tunnel and when she sang…it brought his beast inner peace.

He has never seen her look so lost, confused and scared around him in a very long time; in fact it was the opposite most recently. For the past two years she would routinely walk with him as he watched Rin play and perform her duties, coaxing him into some very engaging conversations. Other times he would simply appear at the village for the sake of being in Rin's and Kagome's presence and enjoy the day with who he considered his two females. She was so respectful of him yet playful that he somehow got the feeling something wasn't right. He watched as she frowned down at her hands he saw the way she shuddered then fingered her clothing as if not recognizing it.

Then a thought occurred to him. Was it possible that the spell she performed on InuYasha….damaged her memory?

He got up and walked over to where she was sitting, she looked up at him in alarm which confirmed his suspicious even further. She was always to one sit close to him whenever they sat and watch Rin play in the fields of flowers. Sitting down next to her he frowned as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Do you not recognize me my little one?" he asked trying to make his voice sound soothing as he released some of his youkai to project an aura of protection and comfort. Her eyes widen a bit before he saw her shoulders relax.

"No" she whispered "I don't know recognize you" she said then looked up at him "Do you know me?"

More than anyone seemed to as of late he thought.

"Yes" he said smirking a bit at her "I do know you and you know me as well"

She bit her lip nervously.

"Who am I? How do I know you?" she asked looking him. The trust he saw in those pretty blue eyes almost made him waver in his decision but he shook it off. Didn't he just insult the half breed for using underhand tactics for getting this female? Then shook off those thoughts. Unlike InuYasha, he did not have dishonorable intentions. If she lost her memory then he would see this as a gift from the kamis and as a sign to where her proper place should be.

"Your name is Kagome, you know me because I am your alpha. You are pack" he said watching as her eyes widen.

"Who are you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru _kotori_" he said in a low voice calling her 'little bird'. She did remind him of an innocent little blue bird, small and dainty with a beautiful singing voice. A voice that smoothed his beast and calmed his black blood.

"Kagome" she whispered her name, experimenting the feel of it on her tongue. It sounded too familiar yet alien to her. She looked at the powerful male sitting beside her and wondered what role she had in his life. He was a lord then, looking at him she tilted her head when she remembered the rest of what he told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru….what does it mean by you're my alpha? Isn't that a canine term?" she asked perplexed by his words.

He pinned her with a look before he smirked in her direction flashing a sharp fang at her "What do you think I am my _kotori_? I am an InuDaiYoukai, you were taken from me by a half demon who thought to take you against your will, there was an accident and it damaged your memory"

Kagome didn't know what to think, her head started hurting a bit.

Sesshomaru sensing her pain reached out and cloaked her in his youkai.

"You are in pain my little one" he stated moving to sit closer to her "Allow you alpha to take care of you"

She looked at him; she knew what he was asking. He was asking to trust him, he said that he was her alpha and if it was true then he must be used to taking care of her. Nodding her head she lowered her gaze and felt her whole body tingle when he placed his hand on top of her head. It was like her soul knew him, feeling relived that he was indeed who he said he was she closed her eyes and let him heal her.

Sesshomaru could tell the moment her soul recognize him, his inner demon purred contently. After two years of being in contact with him he was not surprised that her aura would recognize him. He sought out the part of her mind that was sealing her memories and found it engulfed in a pink aura that was starting to diminish. Her spell hand backfired on her. She had been trying to make InuYasha forget her but because it pained her to know that the hanyou would never recognized her it back fired on to her. If she had let go of her attachment to InuYasha, it would have worked and the half breed would have woken up never having a memory of her. Sesshomaru frowned at his information… that meant that InuYasha would no doubt try to take her again. Well this was one female that the half breed would never have for she will be his.

Focusing his youkai on the seal that was already there, he doubled the seal insuring that she would never again regain her memories until he decided to lift his own seal on her mind….and he may never do so. She would belong solely to him, her every memory will be of him. He was powerful, only his father would rival him now if he were alive and with that power came a very possessive inner Inu who didn't like to share what he considered his. InuYasha had been banned from his pack and as such had no business coming close to members of who he considered his pack now.

He felt her body go limp; with the pain gone she fell fast asleep lowering her on to the pelts he watched as his crescent moon appeared on the temple where he placed his seal. She was now marked as part of his family. Instinctively he leaned down and nuzzled his mark on her.

Satisfied that she was peacefully asleep he went out to hunt for the half breed and see if he still had retained memories of _his_ miko.

Walking out he placed a powerful barrier at the entrance of the cave, denying access to anyone and also locking the human female inside. He would not have her wondering around the forest at night and risk someone recognizing her and taking her away from him now that he found a way to keep her. She had a strong sense of responsibility and she thought that the village was hers, he on the other hand did not. Her responsibilities now lay in the western lands.

Flying up in the air he went back to the clearing that held the house by the base of the mountains and saw InuYasha starting to get up. He was shaking his head as if clearing a fog.

Landing in front of his half-brother he watched a he looked at him.

"Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing here?" he said then grunted as he turned his neck to once side then another hearing it pop "Did we get into a fight? Why the hell does my head hurt so much?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he watched InuYasha's gaze fall on the red cloak. Crouching down he lifted it up gently and looked around.

"Kagome?!" he said then got up, the cloak still in his hand as he looked around franticly "Where is she? Why would she leave her cloak here in the dead of winter? Kagome!"

InuYasha couldn't remember much, bits and pieces really. The past couple days have been a bit of a blur to him, the constant ringing in his mind driving him crazy and the dark thoughts surrounding a certain blue eyed human. What happened? He looked up at his brother and snarled.

"Where is she?" there had to be a reason why Sesshomaru was here and she was not. He could barely remember a faint recollection of his brother and Kagome walking and talking whenever he visited, could scarcely remember the jealously that would ignite within his chest as his cold brother's eyes linger on the little miko as he would hear her sing for him.

"Do you not remember what you tried to do to her, here in this very clearing? What you were trying to subject her to?"

InuYasha backed away from his brother. What was he talking about? Shaking his head he racked his memory for a clue to what he could have done. He sniffed the air picking up a trace of her blood. Looking at his claws he saw a bit of her blood on one hand. Why would he have her blood on his hand? What did he do? He didn't transform, no, this was different. He could remember a buzzing in his head which wasn't there anymore but what did that have to do with Kagome?

"I see that you don't" came the cold voice of his half-brother "Well then let me refresh your memory. You brought her here so that you could claim her as your mate. I watched as you held her small delicate neck in your claws while you dragged her across the snow like a rabid dog in heat" snarled his brother pointing to the path marked on the snow. InuYasha glanced at it and indeed it looked like a struggle "When she fought you, you backhanded her knocking her to the ground be not before telling her that you where her alpha and to be a good little bitch and basically spread her legs for you" he spat out making InuYasha's eyes widen.

No….he couldn't have done that….he would never treat Kagome like that…Never!

"Oh yes half breed you did. Your intentions on raping her was quite clear so she blasted you with her powers and fled"

"Where?" he said desperately "Where is she? I need to talk to her…apologize…I would never hurt her" he said then howled as he clutched his head and dropped to his knees "I love her…..more than my own life"

Sesshomaru sneered at him. Oh he knew InuYasha loved the little human he now claimed, that was very clear every time the half demon set his eyes on her and it was something he would never allow. He was her guardian now and it was his responsibility to keep her out of harm's way.

"And I would be willing to give you this information why?" said Sesshomaru "If I'm not mistaken you have the scent of graveyard soil and sex on your person, why would you seek out Kagome after rutting the dead one? Did your demon barely realize that she could not bear you any pups?" The mention of Kagome with the word pup brought on a very feral snarl from Sesshomaru's demon. She was much too young in his eyes to take on a mate, and the thought of her baring any pup with InuYasha made him want to rip his brother apart.

InuYasha frowned as he inhaled himself and found that his brother was telling the truth. He did smell of death and sex. When did he rut Kikyo and why didn't he remember any of it? Shit….this had the markings of a spell written all over it.

Looking at Sesshomaru he realized that he knew where Kagome was but he was withholding that information from him. Snarling at his older brother he took out Tetsusaiga "Where is Kagome" he said in a low growl.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on InuYasha "Safe from you" with that he morphed into his ball of light and traveled back to the village he would need to retrieve her belongings.

InuYasha howled as he looked down at the red cloak that smelled of Kagome and himself. He struggled to find the memory of the day he paid a demon seamstress to have this made for Kagome. He had infused some of his blood into the fabric and hunted down the white hair minx that made the fur rim. He had wanted something personal to gift his lovely Kagome, something that had himself laced within so that he could always protect her and have his scent on her. He struggled to remember what happened. They defeated Naraku…..but how long ago was that? It had to just happen…right? He remembered telling Kikyo that he avenged her death by killing Naraku and that she was now free to rest in peace but that he would not be going to hell with her….he had someone to live for.

Frowning he remembered her anger, her rage as she told him that he would live to regret it then she left. If that was the last thing she said to him, then why did his scent and hers mix together with the musky scent of sex? Why would he rut Kikyo knowing that he was in love with Kagome? His thoughts where all jumbled.

Sniffing the air he took off after his brother's scent. His gut was telling him that he was hiding Kagome but for what reason? As far as he could remember, Sesshomaru thought humans where dirt beneath his feet, so why would he take Kagome?

A memory flashed in his mind, a memory of him spying on Sesshomaru and Kagome as Rin picked flowers in a field, the summer air swirled around making it smell sweet and floral. He could remember seeing Sesshomaru, his tall frame lay lazily on the flower covered grass his body stretched out facing Kagome. He was propped on one elbow while Kagome sat by his side while she laced together a flower crown for Rin, she sang while she weaved, her sweet voice carrying in the wind while he observed the way his brother's face was peaceful and serene. He remembered feeling jealousy and rage as he watched how comfortable his brother was with _his_ female, then growled low when Kagome placed the flower crown on his brothers head, he had heard her giggle when his brother opened his eyes and gave her an annoyed look but didn't move to take the flower crown off or tried to take her head off for the offence. Instead he huffed then closed his eyes again, Kagome reached out and take the flowers off then gently brushing the petals from his brother's hair while running her fingers through it smoothing out for him, not once did the DaiYoukai move from his spot. He could also remember seeing the way his brother's tail would inch towards her and curl around her waist possessively.

InuYasha frowned at the weird memory. When did that happen? He couldn't pin point a date and because of his demon heritage, he was blessed with an excellent memory. So why did he struggle to remember the days after they defeated Naraku? More than that, since when did Sesshomaru tolerate anyone touching him much less a human, let alone have his tail curled around one like she was part of his pack.

When his brother's scent disappeared he roared out in anger as he looked around sniffing trying to pick up any trace of either Kagome or his jackass of a brother. When he got none he fell on his knees, damning his brother to hell and back. Getting up he ran towards Kaede's hut, needing some answers. Once he was there he looked around to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo eating their supper.

"Oh InuYasha" said Miroku "There you are….we wondered if you would be stopping by today or if you were going to stay with Kikyo this night"

He gaped at them "What?" he said moving into the hut "Why would I be with Kikyo?"

Sango gave him a frown "Because she is your soon to be mate….at least that is what you keep saying"

InuYasha felt a bit sick now "How can I mate with Kikyo when I love Kagome? Plus Kikyo is dead"

They all looked at him shocked and confused for a moment.

Miroku got up and sat in front of him and looked at him in the eyes "InuYasha….have you returned to your old self again?"

"Miroku what are you talking about?" said Sango

Miroku grinned at InuYasha the sighed a breath of relief "Remember that comment I made regarding InuYasha when he said that he made up his mind and that he was choosing Kikyo?"

InuYasha didn't have a clue what was going on but then watched as Shippo and Sango gasped as they recalled something.

"That's right!" said Sango "You said that InuYasha had to look of someone who was possessed but you couldn't detect an aura"

Miroku nodded "Ever since that day, InuYasha changed, he seemed like a man lost in a dream"

"I don't have much of a memory of these past few days" said InuYasha frowning "The last thing I can clearly remember without the fog getting in the way is defeating Naraku"

"But that was over two years ago InuYasha" said Shippo making InuYasha freeze.

No….that couldn't be right. How could he lose over two years of his fuckin life?

Kagome.

Oh dear gods no…..

InuYasha put his head in his hands wanting to whimper as his demon whined painfully. What must she think of him? What did she feel when he told her that he was in love with Kikyo and not her? How alone and confused she must have felt…oh kamis he felt sick to his stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder making he look up at Miroku.

"I am glad you are back my friend" he said "I feared that we would lose you forever. Nothing I tried seemed to work, I tried so many times to break you from this cruse that I was almost doubting weather that was the real you after all"

InuYasha nodded "I'm glad to be back too…..it's fuckin frustrating" he said shaking his head "I can only remember bits and pieces" he then looked at all of them "There is one thing that is bugging me more than anything…..why the hell is Sesshomaru so close to Kagome now?"

They all looked around uncomfortably before Sango answered him.

"Lord Sesshomaru comes to visit Rin and to check up on her but now he also comes to see Kagome. They started to get close on day after you left to go with Kikyo. Kagome was so sad; she said she needed to be alone for a while. Rin wouldn't have any of it; she said that she wanted to see Kagome smile. I remember going to look for them; I was worried about Kagome when I saw your brother sitting with her. Her head was down as he spoke to her; I couldn't hear what they were saying because he projected a barrier around the flower field they were in" Sango shrugged "After that he would come by more and more often sometimes three times a week, not only to see Rin but to see her as well. Over time they became so comfortable around each other that whenever Kagome is around Sesshomaru, he _always_ has his tail wrapped around her waist or shoulders. He is incredibly protective of her InuYasha, he doesn't tolerate other males around her, he also doesn't like it when she's not in the village and leaves for her time"

InuYasha eyes widen at the information making Sango nod at him "Yes…he knows, Kagome told him. Like I was saying he's very protective of both Rin and Kagome, Kagome says it's because he sees her as part of his pack. Four months ago a woman from the village thought herself prettier than Kagome" Sango scoffed "As if anyone could ever rival Kagome's beauty now that she's grown, anyways I was flying with Kirara when I notice the woman approach Sesshomaru. The idiot actually touched him; she thought that he now welcomed humans and their touch and stroked his tail. Sesshomaru clawed her face disfiguring her"

InuYasha swallowed, he was sure he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"I heard him say to her that the only females who were ever allowed to touch him were Rin and Kagome. He said and I quote "You stupid human whore, how dare you assume that his Sesshomaru would ever stoop so low as to welcome your touch, you can never be worthy as my females" after that he left her crying and bleeding by the edge of the forest" Sango looked at InuYasha "How did you snap out of it?"

InuYasha growled as his demon raged inside of him, howling for him to go out and find Kagome….the woman he wanted to be his mate. His brother wanted to take her from him…..he could feel it.

"InuYasha" said Miroku "What's happened?"

"I don't know…I don't really remember…but" InuYasha looked at them "I have a feeling that Sesshomaru has taken Kagome" he breathed out as he explained everything that he could remember and what Sesshomaru told him, at the end he felt his demon raging for him to and find their mate. Looking down at her red cloak he brought it up to his nose and inhaled her sweet scent.

"He said that she was safe from me" he whispered but he knew that could hear him "I don't know what he might have said to her to make her leave all of us behind" He then had a thought and jumped up and left to go next door to the little hut that the villagers made for Kagome.

Walking in InuYasha growled low in his throat. Sesshomaru's scent was strong, as if he just left a few minutes ago. Fearing the worst he looked around the hut for Kagome's things and cursed when he saw that there was a lot of her stuff missing. The trunk where she kept the majority of the things from her time, including her instrument that she played was gone. Cursing he ran outside and sniffed the air and followed the trace of his brother scent once more. He would not let him just take off and disappear with Kagome though he wondered why he would in the first place. How much has changed over the past two years that Sesshomaru would actually seek out her company?

InuYasha then barked out a laugh, it was a dark and biter laugh. Could he really blame the demon lord for taking notice of her? Kagome was like the sun in many ways. Bright, warm and gave life to all around her. How many times did he bask in her presence as they hunted down Naraku? If it wasn't for her kind nature and warm heart….none of them would have remained sane long enough to enjoy their lives after the spider was defeated, she alone was the glue that kept them together.

She alone was the reason why he had friends, she was his love, his future, his everything.

He ran until all of the sudden…..he lost his scent. Stopping he looked around and tilted his nose in the air sampling the air trying to find even the slightest hint of Sesshomaru's scent but there was nothing. Feeling panic starting to form he darted around, looking for any clues as to where he could have gone with her.

"Kagome!" he yelled out "Kagome answer me please! Kagome!"

He lost track of the time, he searched until morning and even them he didn't stop. The sun was covered by gray clouds, the wind whipped by him mercilessly stinging his skin but he didn't stop. Where could he have taken her? Would he ever see her again? Depression and despair where staring to weight down his heart at the mere thought of her never being a part of his life. To never gain the dream he had of them so long ago. Of them sharing a life together, to wake up next to every morning or seeing her lush figure round with his pups. He wanted to laugh with her, fight with her and have new adventures with her.

No. He would not give up. He vowed to find her….even if it took years, he would never abandon her to his brother. Heading back to the village he decided the best thing to do was enroll the help of his friends.

1111111111111

Sesshomaru knew he didn't have much time. Streaking thought the sky in his ball of demonic energy he stopped in the middle of the hut that Kagome occupied and grabbed items that he knew where personal and important to her and threw them into the truck by the foot of her bed and flew out. He didn't bother taking any of her clothing, nothing in that little hut was good enough for her, and he will see her in only the finest of silks and laces in the colors of his clan. Reaching the cave he dropped the barrier and walked in glad to see that Kagome still slept peacefully.

Strapping the trunk to Ah-Uh he then laid down next to the tiny human woman. 'How the years made one change' he mused as he admired the way her black hair fanned around her, soft and silky, he wondered how she kept it so shiny. His hand reached over and took a lock that was a bit curled and twirled it around his fingers, noticing how the piece of silky ribbon gave off a bluish tint. 'Just like her eyes' he thought to himself looking at her alabaster skin, so smooth and fragile looking. 'Soft as rose petals' he thought as he caressed her cheek marveling the texture. She was a unique little creature, like a rare songbird, free-spirited and exotic.

'A fine addition to the royal bloodline' he thought as he wrapped his tail around her small form and brought her close to his larger frame. Nuzzling her hair his beast purred within him as he inhaled her scent, she always smelled of fresh morning dew and roses. He never would have imaged in a million years that he would be so willing to take in and become the guardian to a human, and yet here he was holding this petite girl in his arms protectively. At first he had fought against the feelings this woman stirred within him. She was human and insignificant after all but every time he learned something new about her, his respect for her would flare. Delicate, polite, respectful, educated, powerful and clean…..there were few female demons that possessed all of her traits.

She uncovered long ago buried Inu instincts, desires for pack, for companionship and the need to have someone to protect.

Kagome didn't stop to think about why she was so comfortable and warm she just snuggled deeper into the inviting warmth and sighed contently. The rumbling of a deep purr made her frown slightly it was then that she registered the pair of large hands holding her close to a larger body next to her. Opening her eyes she came face to face with a silk clad masculine chest of the demon that had brought her to this cave. Looking up she noticed that he had his eyes closed as he continued to purr away. Since he was asleep she studied his face for a while, trying to force her mind to remember him but it couldn't. Her life was a stranger to her, she didn't know who the people in her past where and what they meant to her. If what this demon told her was the truth, then she belonged to him but in what way she wondered…..was she his slave? No, that couldn't be right; he didn't treat her like he would a slave, especially for a lord.

He was a handsome man….er….demon, she mused. She was sorely tempted to reach out and stroke one of his markings to see if the texture was different than his skin.

"It's not polite to stare _kotori_" came the deep rumbling of his voice making her gasp. She tried to disentangle herself from his arms but he wouldn't have any of it.

"I'm sorry…." She told him shyly "I didn't mean to stare but I was just trying to see if anything would spark a memory" she said not feeling like she was lying, it was true after all.

"And?" he said waiting to see if perhaps her heart recognized him on some other level.

Kagome studied him for a bit, taking in his scent, the warmth of his embrace and silver hair. He did seem familiar to her she realized as she studied his stoic face.

"You do seem….familiar. It's strange, fundamentally I don't know you and yet…..I don't fear you. I feel….comfortable and safe, that must mean that I know you…right?" she asked softy.

"Indeed my _kotori_" he said pleased with the knowledge that she knew him in her heart "Now let's make haste, I wish to have you in the western lands and in my castle where you can be protected"

Kagome frowned at him.

"Protected from what?" she asked him suddenly feeling the loss of his arms as he stood up and woke up the little greed toad.

"From the half breed who wanted to take you away from this Sesshomaru" he said then kicked the greet thing "Jaken"

She tilted her head as the greed toad/imp jumped away and looked around then bowed before the demon lord "Y-Yes Lord S-Sesshomaru? How can this lowly Jaken be of assistance?" he said then looked over to her and his already huge eyes popped out more "The lady Kagome?"

Now that surprised her. She looked up at the demon lord who smirked at her. If she needed any more evidence that she knew him that was it. Then that meant that what he said was true, she truly did belonged to him, but why did it call her lady? What title did she hold?

"Jaken" said Sesshomaru "Take Ah-Uh back to the castle and place lady Kagome's belongings in the silver room"

"Y-Yes master" said the green imp before jumping on top of the trunk and rode out with the two headed dragon.

"The silver room?" she asked him raising an eyebrow "If I belong to you…wouldn't I already have a room? And why would my belongings be anywhere but where my lord is at?"

Sesshomaru laughed internally, this was one of the reasons he was so fascinated with her. She had a quick mind, too smart for not only a human but for a woman.

"While that may be true, you were staying in a village taking care of my ward Rin, but I believe it is time for both of you to come home now" he said his voice never betraying the swirl of emotions. The fact that he would soon have both Rin and Kagome protected deep within the western lands and in his home was a euphoric feeling. More than that, the silver room was the room designed to house his mate, the only entrance into that room was through his personal bed chambers. It was designed that way for added protection. She of course, would not be there as his mate but since she was a bit free spirited, it served it's purpose. She wouldn't be able to sneak out, kamis knew the girl had a knack for wondering.

"I see" said Kagome standing up "When are we leaving to retrieve your ward?" she asked him dusting off her kimono making sure it was still pristine.

"You are to stay here and wait my return, I will not risk the half demon taking you again" he said moving out towards the mouth of the cave.

Kagome couldn't really pin point why this irked her….but it did. She didn't like the order he gave her to just sit here and stay put…like an obedient dog.

Sesshomaru detected her anger, her sweet scent spiking ever so slightly. She reminded him entirely too much of a little bird, not liking the cage he placed her in, but in a cage is where she would remain unless she was by his side, only then would he allow her to spread her wings. She was too precious to leave unprotected.

Walking up to the raven hair beauty he stroked her hair gently before leaning down, nuzzling the crescent moon on her temple that marked her as a member of the royal family….his family.

"I can smell your displeasure _kotori_" he said making Kagome huff a bit "While you are in my presence, you will have all the freedom you desire, but if I should have to depart, you are to remain where I leave you….is this understood?"

Kagome wanted to yell and curse him out; she did not like being told what to do! He gripped her chin in his deadly yet gentle claw hand and forced her to look up at him.

"Is this understood? I do not like to repeat myself _kotori_…not even for you"

Sighing in defeat she closed her eyes "Okay" she muttered making him chuckle internally. He let go of her chin caressed her hair a bit.

"That did not sound very convincing little one" he said amusement dancing in his eyes.

She looked up at him "I will stay put my lord" she said. Growling low, satisfied on having her word he leaned down and bumped her chin gently. She knew that since she didn't have any idea who she was and he did seem to know her, he was the only protection she had. Tilting her head a bit she exposed her delicate neck to him as a sign that she trusted him.

Sesshomaru, pleased by her submission gave her neck a quick affectionate nuzzle and lick.

"Behave your self _kotori_. I will return shortly"

Once he was gone, she looked around the cave. The two headed beast and the green toad left so the only thing remaining was the burning fire, but she couldn't snuff it out since she didn't have a winter cloak. Looking down at herself she fingered the kimono she wore and wondered why it seemed important to her, why did this piece of material make her throat tight and eyes prick? Knelling down by the fire she once again looked at her hands then took a strand of hair that fell over her shoulder and looked at it.

Midnight black with blue. Gather all of her hair she pulled it over one shoulder and stared at the curtain of black curls. Her hair was very long, it fell all the way to her belly button; she took a strand that was curled and looked at it. It was natural, she mused eyeing the black strand. Placing her hands on her face she touched her lips, cheeks, eyebrows and nose. What did she look like? Would it jog some of her memories if she glanced at a mirror? Or would a stranger forever stare back at her?

She placed her hands to her chest and blinked. She was….rather large she thought surprised, and then placed her hands on her waist noticing the difference between the two. Her waist was tiny, standing she eyed her hips and gulped then turned to view her back side. Whoever she was…..she had a very fit and appealing figure.

"Kagome" she whispered her name "Hmm…Kagome…_kotori_" she didn't know why that caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach but it did. He called her his 'little bird'…why? Sitting by the fire, she started to hum and unknown melody unaware where the song came from but it calmed her.

Looking into the fire she felt the sudden emotion of loss….but for what? Was it because she couldn't remember her life? Placing a hand over her heart she looked at the exit of the cave. Getting up she walked up to the barrier and placed her hand on it, the power crackled around her hand forcing her to back away from it.

Eyeing it she contemplated on removing it. She blinked suddenly as she felt the swirl and pulse of power deep within her. She was powerful she realized…..very powerful. Was this why the demon lord wanted to keep her by his side? Did she offer her powers to the demon lord? Is that why he took care of her?

Squaring her shoulders she narrowed her eyes on the barrier. Demon lord or not….she was not his obedient bitch for him to control. She was not some powerless human twit either. Gathering her powers she marched up to the barrier and zapped it with some of her own powers.

Nothing.

"What?" she said staring at the blue barrier, what was the point of keeping her if he was far more powerful than she was? Growling in frustration she pushed some of her hair away from her face as she paced around the fire thinking.

Okay…so according to the Inuyoukai, she belonged to him and lived with him. The little green toad knew her and whenever he was close to her…..something deep within her responded. Finally tired she sat down and just stared into the fire, she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when the demon lord came back.

Landing gently he let go of Rin and then kneeled next to her.

"Remember what I told you Rin" he said sternly "Lady Kagome has no memory what so ever and I do not want her to remember what InuYasha almost did to her. As such, she will stay with me, do you understand?"

He waited for the 10 year old to answer him. She bowed to him "I understand my lord. I am ever so excited to be able to go home for the winter and more so knowing that Kagome will be with us"

"Indeed" came the response of the stoic lord, outside he constantly wore his mask of indifference, but inside his demon was pacing impatiently. InuYasha and the rest of his pack was nowhere to be seen but their scents told him that they were out looking for the little miko he had in his possession. Lucky Rin had been playing with the other village children and when she saw him. She obediently when to him, Rin never bothered retrieving any belongs since she had a room stocked with everything she needed at his castle.

Lowering the barrier around the cave Sesshomaru stepped inside drinking in Kagome's petite form as she sat by the fire. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere since she didn't turn to greet him, she looked so poised and regal that it amazed him that she was not born of royalty. He stepped in further inhaled then growled low in his chest. He could smell the remains of her powers in the air telling him that she had tried to leave and take down his barrier.

"You would disobey me?" he said making her jump a little when he spoke. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she looked up at him and blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I think I already said that I do not like to repeat myself miko, but the fact remains that I can smell your powers in the air. Tell me, did you try to take the barrier down even after you submitted to me before I left"

He watched her as she sighed as if tired "I've made a discovery about myself" she said softy not bothering to answer his question "First off….I have powers, I didn't know that I did and they are strong too. Second, I thought that it was because if my powers that you took care of me, but I also discovered that you are far more powerful that me… and well… I scratched that notion, lastly" she said getting up and walked up to him so that she could gaze in to his honey colored eyes "I found out that I really don't like being placed in a locked cage. Tell me, why do you keep me if your powers are greater than my own? What role do I have in your household?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the tiny human woman, amusement dancing in his eyes as she looked up at him. _There_ was that fire that his demon admired, she was such a contradiction, it amused his inner Inu.

"You are a companion" he said then looked at Rin "Much like Rin is"

Kagome frowned at bit then looked over to the child right behind the demon lord. The child smiled brightly at her.

"Lady Kagome! Oh I was wondering where you had gone to! I was waiting for you in the field so that we could build a snowman like you promised" said the pretty little girl "But Lord Sesshomaru said that you got attacked and we now have to go home"

Kagome looked from the little girl to the demon lord then back at the little girl.

"You know me too?" she asked hesitantly but it was apparent that the little girl did know her, it was written all over her face.

Rin laughed "Of course I do! You are the Lady Kagome; you defeated the evil Naraku and hold power over the Shikon Jewel! You have been staying with Lady Kaede for training and to help watch over me until the winter ends and Lord Sesshomaru returns"

Looking up at the demon lord Kagome kept having the feeling that she was falling deeper into a rabbit hole. She kneeled by the child and looked at her innocent brown eyes.

"Rin" she said testing the name trying again to remember this face "I'm sorry I don't remember you….I….seem to have lost my memoires" she said a bit sadly "but I need you to tell me something" she looked at the demon and swallowed then looked at the child "How do I interact with Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked a bit. If she hand asked any other questions Rin might have been a bit sketchy on lying to her, but he knew that Rin wanted Kagome to live with her so much that she had agreed when he asked her to make it seem like Kagome had always stayed with him.

"Oh that!" said Rin laughing "Both you and Lord Sesshomaru like to sit and talk for _hours_ while I play! You are very close to my lord"

Kagome blinked looking at the demon lord and saw him nod.

"What do I do for your lord?" she asked next.

Rin answered without hesitation "You sing to him"

That was not the answer she had been waiting for. So this demon lord kept her around, not for her powers but for her voice?

She got up and turned to the demon "I sing for you?" rising an eye brow at him "That is it?"

"For the most part yes, we converse and enjoy each other's company" he said walking up to her slowly allowing his tail to unravel and make its way to its favorite spot, around the mikos' tiny tucked in waist "You are one of the very few people, demon or human that this Sesshomaru allows to be in such close proximity. This is how I my demon interact with you for the most part"

Kagome hesitantly reached down and stroked the luxurious soft pelt around her waist marveling on how soft and silky it was. Glancing up at him she tilted her head in question.

"Do I normally follow your commands" she asked him watching as he sighed.

"For the most part yes, but you are rather free spirited" he said which made her laugh a little.

"Does that irk you my lord?" she said with an impish grin flashing that little dent on her cheek that he found fascinating "That I do not always do as I am told?"

She didn't know what made her so bold to tease him, if he wanted he could kill her before she so much as blinked….but something told her that this was natural, to speak with him like this.

Sesshomaru almost chucked. She sounded like her old self, always teasing and poking humor at him. It used to bother him, but now he welcomed it with pride. Pride that she felt comfortable enough with him to play and tease him.

"Hn" he said as a tiny smirk danced on his sensual mouth "It does…to some degree" he said then pulled her to him with his tail, his mouth twisting into a real smirking making her eyes widened "But" he continued once she was close enough so that he could place one elegant clawed finger under her chin and forced her to look at him "You wouldn't be Kagome if you were obedient all the time"

Kagome couldn't help but gaze in wonder at the tall handsome demon lord. Once the wonder wore off she laughed.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you tease me like this a lot in order to get me to blush" she said giving him a saucy grin.

"And you always as you say 'call me on it'" he said giving her a smirk before replacing it with his stoic mask "Now we really need get going before that half demon comes and tries to take you again"

"Why?" she asked perplexed "Why is he after me? I don't understand… is he after power?" she asked trying to understand why someone wanted her.

"I forget that you do not have your memoires" he said softy "_Kotori_….you are perhaps the most beautiful female in all of these lands, human and youkai and that is not considering how powerful you are as well. It is for this reason I protect you"

Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in hearing how beautiful she was. He must have known what was on her mind because she looked up when he growled.

"Why do you feel disappointment? Is it not every woman's wishing to be fairer than all others?" he asked feeling pulled in again by the complex and different ways her mind worked.

Kagome shook her head "No my lord" she said sadly then looked up at him "I do not wish to be that beautiful"

"Explain"

Sesshomaru felt truly confused now, how could being the fairest be anything but a blessing?

"My lord, if one is that beautiful, then how do I know if the affections of a male is genuine or if it is just lust blanketed by the feeling of love?" she shook her head "Any male who tries to claim me, wants to claim my beauty…..not who I am on the inside. How can I find happiness like that?"

He was quiet for a long moment thinking of her words and could see how she would lead to believe that. Fortunately for her….it would by many years before he would consider finding her a mate. Ever so gently he pulled her in a hug, and growled low in his throat for her.

Kagome smiled at how warm his arms were despite his cold exterior. She realized that this did feel familiar to her….he felt familiar. She inhaled his clean scent and had the urge to hold on to him tighter. He smelled like a waterfall among the pine trees on a winter night calming her.

"Your wrong _kotori_" he whispered against her ear "You just require a male that already knows who Kagome is on the inside, the gentle, caring and nurturing woman. A woman who is fiercely loyal and dedicated in everything she does to a fault, that same woman who would face the very fires of hell to keep all those she loves safe…..that is who that males needs to see before he sees the perfection that is only the outer layer of who you really are" he said making her breathe catch as tears swam near the surface.

"Is that who I am?" she asked looking down feeling slightly embarrassed at all of the attention she was getting from the handsome demon.

"That is who I see Kagome, do you doubt your lord?" he said smirking a little. She smiled brightly at him making Rin giggle in the back.

"I don't anymore"

"That is what everyone who loves you sees Kagome" she chimed in innocently.

Kagome looked at the little girl than the tall demon, he truly did know her then, and she would never doubt him.

"Then let's take our leave my lord, I find myself anxious to see if maybe I can regain my lost memories….I would hate it if I couldn't remember our times spent together" she said stroking the velvet pelt around her waist.

"Do not push yourself _kotori_, if you cannot regain your memories then we will create now ones" he said gathering Rin then pulled Kagome close to his chest and lifted off the floor and into the night sky.

They had been flying for a few minutes when the sound of someone calling her voice startled her, she was even more surprised when she heard Lord Sesshomaru mutter an oath.

"Do not reply to him….he is determined to take you away" he said harshly. She gave out a little 'eep' in surprise when his tail completely enveloped her lower half and pulled her behind him so that she was nearly covered by his silver hair, his larger body frame and broad shoulders hiding her from view.

"Okay" she said a little hesitantly as she held on to his strong shoulders for support.

8

8

8

The moment InuYasha caught the scent of his brother he followed it like the very hounds of hell where nipping at his feet. The only thing that was on his mind was getting to Kagome and apologizing to her and getting her back from his brother. That bastard had no right to take her from her friends and family.

"Kagome!" he yelled when he caught up with his brothers figure as he flew thought the night sky. He could some of her raven hair from where he was running.

"Kagome!" he yelled again. He saw her tilt her head when he called her name that last time, he also heard his bothers oath then saw how he had his tail wrapped around Kagome, pulling her behind him, shielding her.

Gathering speed he leap up from tree to tree calling her name.

"Kagome please listen to me!"

InuYasha was about to catch up to them when Sesshomaru let out his poison whip forcing him to leap back a bit.

"Damnit Sesshomaru, why are so you protecting her so much?" he asked angrily "Kagome please let me explain….I need to talk to you"

InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru turned around to face him and unsheathed Bakusaiga. InuYasha watched him amazed that he was going through so much effort for a human woman. Holding out Tetsusaiga saw Kagome's blue eyes look at him as she peered down from behind his older brother's shoulder, the wind blowing her midnight curls gently across her beautiful face as it blended in with his brother hair.

"Kagome" he breathed out her name like a prayer. She looked so different from the last recognizable memory he had of her. She grew up some, her face no longer held any baby fat instead it was the face of a goddess, ethereal and memorizing…but her eyes were wrong. She was looking at him like he was a stranger…he expected anger, sadness or even fear if what Sesshomaru said was true….but here was nothing….nothing at all.

"My lord, who is he?" he heard her say softly.

InuYasha froze.

No….no….this was not possible. How many blows could he take in one day?

"Kagome…it's me…InuYasha…please tell me that it's is just some joke" he said then gave a weak laugh "It funny Kags, now…please stop"

She frowned at him before addressing his brother again "My lord…I thought you said that this was the demon that tried to….abuse of me. It seems like he knows me"

"Do not listen to him _kotori_, he is mad"

InuYasha felt his blood boil. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now!

"I am not crazy…and he is not your lord! Quite calling him that damnit" he yelled at her "You know me Kagome… I'm your friend your best friend….. What did he do to you or say to you!"

Sesshomaru let out his poison whip silencing his half-brother.

"You are not worthy to speak directly to her after what you were about to do to her today" he spat out then looked over his shoulder to Kagome who was looking down at InuYasha with confusion in her gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru….InuYasha is starting to scare me" whispered Rin "He hasn't been acting himself lately and he looks at Lady Kagome indecently"

"He looks a bit like you my lord" said Kagome then stifled a giggle when he glared at her "Who is he?"

"Nobody _kotori_" he said then narrowed his eyes on InuYasha "This is the last you will ever see of her InuYasha"

"Motherfucker, you are not going anywhere without her" yelled InuYasha "If you take her I will not stop coming after her...do you hear me? I will not rest until she is back where she belongs…..with me"

Kagome frowned at the odd demon. He looked so familiar and yet whenever he looked at her...all she felt was pain and….longing?

Why?

Lord Sesshomaru didn't give her time to question the odd demon in front of them. He simply flew away from him leaving Kagome to look back at the demon that looks so much like her lord. She saw him running silently as if tracking them, their eyes met for a second but that second was enough for her to see his honey gold eyes plead with her silently to don't go. Abruptly she was pulled to his front where he cradled her to his chest along with Rin.

"He is tracking my scent" he said when to her when he noticed how Kagome's eyes would dart over his shoulder.

"He knew me" she said softly glancing over his shoulder "he seemed mad at you and sad that I didn't know him…why?" She had so many questions.

"Now is not the time for this conversation Kagome" he said then leaned down to nuzzle her neck softy "I know you have questions my little one, but do not worry so much. There is nothing that I can do about the workings of a madman"

Deciding to leave it be for now Kagome leaned into the strong embrace of her demon lord and trusted him to keep her safe.

999999

InuYasha left like his life had just been voided of all color.

Everything was cold and drab without his Kagome, his mate, his love.

He kept running after them until his bother transformed into his demonic energy ball and disappeared.

Howling he allowed his pain and sorrow to fill him, to consume him until he wished his demon would take over so that he could bury his humanity until he couldn't feel anymore. How many times would fate interfere with their happiness? He knew she was born to be with him, felt it in his very soul so why did everyone seem to be against them being together?

There will never be another woman in his heart. Kagome was it. She was the one who from the moment she freed him from his 50 year slumber started to piece together his once broken soul. She had crawled so deep under his skin that became almost like a living part of himself, a part that was crucial to his survival and he would be damned if he lost her.

While he stood in the snow cold meadow a familiar scent crept closer.

Graveyard soil and death.

Snarling InuYasha watched as Kikyo stepped out into the meadow, her eyes where emotionless and cold as she looked at him.

"Come InuYasha" she purred to him "I wish to feel the warmth of your body against mine"

"Fuck you Kikyo" he snarled smirking internally when she gasped at him "That's right…you're not in control of me anymore"

Oh he figured out who the hell placed that damn spell on him….he would have to be a fuckin idiot not to know by now.

He stalked her enjoying the fear etched in her ageless face.

"What's the matter Kikyo? Why so quite all of the sudden? Tell me….didn't your little plan go as you hoped?" he said coldly as she shook her head at him.

"No…..the spell was irreversible! Only someone stronger than I could have been able to lift it!" she shrieked hotly "You were never to regain your mind!"

InuYasha lunged at her and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree.

"What did you do?!" he yelled, his eyes bleeding red "Why the fuck can't Kagome recognize me?"

Kikyo's eyes flashes angrily.

"Kagome" she spat out the name like it was venom "Even while under my spell you couldn't let go of your attachment to that pathetic retch" she then smirked "Your desire for her drove you to madness….your demon wanted to take her for his own….even if it was against her will"

InuYasha snarled at her "Lies! I would never hurt her" he got closer to her enjoying smelling the fear coming off of her now "You should fear me Kikyo…..because of you Sesshomaru has Kagome, because of you she doesn't know who the fuck I am!"

Kikyo laughed bitterly "So…even the stoic and handsome demon lord noticed Kagome's unearthly beauty did he?" she laughed again, this time a bit of her madness creeping out in that laugh "And to think! My soul had to wait 500 years to gain that kind of power and beauty"

InuYasha looked at the face of the woman he thought he had once loved long ago and shook his head sadly. She wasn't Kikyo. This was a clay shell brought back to life by a crazy old demon…maybe some of her lunacy remained in this animated Kikyo.

"What did you do?" he asked her once more, adding more pressure on her clay neck feeling it starting to crack under his fingers.

Kikyo stopped laughing and looked him soberly "I casted a spell on your mind for you to crave me, to leave her and come with me" she said "But it didn't turn out right because you still desired her, even after I made it harder and harder, you still fought against it"

"The buzzing" he said not liking where this was going.

"Yes, the more you resisted the more the buzzing would drive you crazy and yet you still wanted her…..you even went so far as to try and make her your mate against your wishes"

His eyes widen. That was not the first time he's heard that tonight.

"I didn't do that….you did, you and that fuckin spell of yours. You caused this!"

Kikyo laughed again "And? What can you do now? Kagome may have lifted my spell but it damaged her mind. I was not very far away when I saw the whole thing happen. How you dragged her to the clearing by your house, how you backhanded her when she refused you, how you had her by the scuff of her neck so that she wouldn't escape and how she broke the spell. Oh yes….I see now that it was Kagome who cured you. I would have killed her while she weak but before I could to her that half-brother of yours came in immediately and scooped her up and took her. Rather taken by her isn't he?"

InuYasha growled low "Do not play with me Kikyo…. not right now….what did he do to her? Her mind should have healed itself by now if she had a head injury"

"I don't really know" she said with a shrug "but it looks like he may have placed a seal on her. Form what I could tell he doesn't want her to regain her old memories. If he placed a seal on her then he is powerful enough to keep it here" her face when dreamy "Can you image the pleasure he must be experiencing? To obtain the object of your desire as a clean slate, no past loves to get in the way, no grieving the loss of friends and family. She is free to learn to love him and him alone. He's not stupid, he saw his opportunity and took it" she gave a moan then closed her eyes "Oh yes, lord Sesshomaru is enjoying himself immensely and no doubt he will be extra protective of her now that he has her in his grasp. Oh dear….I don't think we will ever see sweet Kagome again and if we do, no doubt she will be surrounded by a dozen of little Inuhanyou pups"

Growling he tighten his hold on her neck until he decapitated her. Her stolen souls rushed out of her clay body and into the sky. Kikyo was not more.

Looking down at the clay shell remained he growled.

"I will never let that happen" he said his voice thick with both anger and anguish "I will not rest until I have her back. Sesshomaru is just gonna have to find someone else to bare his pups, because cause the only pups Kagome is going to have are mine"

Without so much as a backwards glance at the remains of woman the who he once loved he decided to search the western lands first.

Kagome…I will find you…and when I do, I am going to chain you by my side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In order to get this chapter just right I listened to Greg Starr 'Umbrellas in the Rain'. I will just say right now that under no circumstances will Sesshomaru see Kagome as a mate. He will how ever get rather hot under the collar when the thought of Kagome mating with InuYasha arise in later chapters. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that I live and die by your lovely reviews! **_

_**Thank you!**_

9

9

The journey to the west quieted down after their encounter with the strange half demon. Kagome was starting to get a bit sleepy flying though to cold night air.

Tilting her head back she savored the feel of the wind running through her hair. Looking around the dark landscape she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the night seemed. She knew that there were many reasons to fear the dark, fear the monsters that lurked in the shadows but for her it was a world of wonder and mystery. There was peace and solace in the dark sky that called out to her soul. Everything was illuminated by the moons rays, the night animals came out and sang, serenading to the dark forests.

"You are pleased _kotori_?" said the low masculine voce of her lord as he continued to fly through the night sky like some great bird of prey.

"Yes" she said smiling as the breeze caressed her features "I love the feel of the wind on my face and I enjoy to the bright stars"

She heard him give out a low pleased growl then she felt his nose nuzzle her exposed neck making her giggle a bit, it tickled and he seemed to know that.

"You know that I'm ticklish there?" she asked with raising an eye brow at him.

"Kagome, I know most of your tickle spots" he said with a smirk as his tail snaked down her leg and caressed the back of her knee softy making her squirm and yelp "That is one of about five that I have noticed" he said smugly.

Why on earth would he know such intimate details about her? It was baffling yet strangely reassuring at the same time.

"Do not fear our relationship _kotori_, if you had your memory then I am sure you would remember that it was Rin who found them not I. I just happen to remembered their location"

Feeling a bit more relived with his explanation she laid her head on his broad chest, listing to his heart beating for a while, enjoying the feel of safety that sound gave her. She may not remember him, but the feel of his arms was familiar….not romantically. No, the feeling was not one would get from a lover, but it was the feeling one would get with a parent or a guardian.

She hasn't moved for a long time and Sesshomaru was almost certain that she fell asleep. Looking down a ghost of a smile graced his otherwise cold features; he noticed both of his charges where fast asleep on him, the picture of trust and serenity in their faces.

It's been a while since he's felt the harmony of having an intimate pack; Kagome was the last addition that he would bring in. She was graceful, beautiful and powerful. She would complete the western lands tremendously. Just by her being under his care, he would gain leverage with the other lords. She was the Shikon Miko, power over the jewel of the four souls and the most alluring female in the lands…..she made a fine addition to his pack indeed.

He was sure that InuYasha would not give up, he was going to be searching for the mike soon but his efforts were going to be in vain. The western castle was concealed and hidden away from all who do not have a proper invitation.

His half-brother could have his nose pressed at his very gates but he would not be able to sense her. That was unless….

He looked at Kagome; if she allowed him entrance then InuYasha would be able to get to her. Well he was just going to have to make sure that she has a guard with her at all times, she was a bit too free spirited and tend to go where ever her feet take her. She knew no fear, loved exploring and meeting new people. She was so unique in this world, his little bird. He didn't like to place her in a cage but it was for her own good. He would protect her from the harsh realities of life and make sure that she lives out a happy life. The same way he protected Rin and always made sure she was happy, he would now do for Kagome.

She would never age, the seal that he placed on her and his brand was linked to him, so as long as he drew breathe so will she. If he were to die then his seal would be lifted and her life would begin right at the time that he placed the seal, she would be wholly human again. When Rin grew up a little more she too would have the same mark.

Once he entered the protection barrier of his castle he was greeted by several servants and guards.

"My lord, the silver room is ready" said a small female demon as she bowed to him.

The silver room…..the chambers reserved for his mate. Only Kagome would have the right to reside there, he didn't care to have a mate as of yet so it was only fitting that she would be placed there. Here she would be protected. Over the last two years he has come to care for Kagome, see her as someone worth protecting. Like Rin, Kagome possessed a pureness of heart that was rare in this era filled with war and he never did approve of her being merely a village miko. She was destined for so much more than that.

Once in the massive room he nodded his approval. The room was decorated with colors of silver, lavender and blues; it was the colors he associated with Kagome. Laying her and Rin down on the bed he growled low in his throat, he didn't want to leave them to rest in his own bed. Inuyoukai where pack animals by nature, he didn't like sleeping by himself and had Rin sleep with him at times whenever she had a bad dream. Taking his amour off and his shoes he placed Rin in the middle and laid down, his tail pulling both of them closer to him and coved them with it.

Letting sleep take him he inhaled, his inner youkai purring when the scents of both Kagome and Rin enveloped him. People knew so little of him, they assumed and made judgments because of his arrogance but they didn't know who he was on the inside. He was ruled by his instincts just like every other demon, he craved the same things other males craved and he desired a family just as much as any would. He was selective but there was a reason for it. He learned from his father's mistakes and didn't give out alliances and trust to just anyone. Rin and Kagome earned the right to be here, the both had something in common…their loyalty and pure heart.

He didn't have to fear treachery from neither one of them knew that he could keep them close and have a family bond without fearing that one day they will stab him in the back and plot to kill him. Looking at Kagome's sleeping face he caressed her cheek with his claw.

'Forgive me my _kotori_, I can never let that barrier down…..I desire your presence too much' he knew that he should lift it. There was always the possibility that she would come to him on her own free will, but honesty this was the fastest route for him and it presented itself so conveniently…why would he not do it?

Besides, it's wasn't like she was going to be subjected to being a servant in his home. Far from it, as of tomorrow both Rin and Kagome were to be announced as official members of his pack and the royal family.

Pushing the thoughts of guilt away from his mind he allowed his body to rest and just enjoy the feel of having his pack close.

0

0

0

"Damn that bastard to hell" muttered InuYasha as he sniffed the air all around, trying hard to find the traces of Kagome's or his brother's scent.

After he killed Kikyo for her deception he went to the closest water spring and dunk himself in the ice water repeatedly…he needed to get the stink of graveyard soil and sex off of his body. Just the very thought that he rutted a walking clay corpse made want to puke all over again…which he did already.

He wanted his Kagome back, wanted to hold her, to inhale her sweet scent and lose himself in the heat of her warm hugs. He felt like he was slowing going mad, he needed to see her…..apologize and find a way to fix her memory. She couldn't forget him; he wouldn't let her forget the different adventures they had, the fun times, the bad times, the intimate moments shared between them. His memory of her one kiss was still clear in his mind, her lips where so soft as they molded to his, he would not lose her to his brother, he just couldn't…..he would not be able to survive.

He feared for his sanity if he did lose her, his demon was going crazy inside of him, demanding its mate. Pacing back and forth in his imaginary cage foaming at the mouth like a raid bog.

"Are you sure you don't know where Lord Sesshomaru's home is at?" came the worried voice of Sango as they followed his lead.

"I don't, if I did I would have gone there and killed the damn prick already" he snarled "The castle is guarded a lot like Naraku was, it's behind a barrier"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other fearful as to what would happen to their hanyou friend if it took them as long as it did to find Naraku castle. It's only been a few hours and InuYasha already seemed to be losing his mind.

"We'll find her InuYasha" said Miroku placing a hand on his friends shoulder in an effort to comfort the brash half demon.

InuYasha didn't say anything, he felt like if he opened his mouth to say something he would start screaming until his throat get out. He felt dirty and unworthy. Even if he was on the spell part of him felt like he had betrayed Kagome, betrayed the only woman who had loved him….claws, ears, temper and all.

Her face kept popping in to his mind. She's changed so much in the two years he lost; it only managed to make her even more beautiful. He didn't even think it was possible and now his brother had her.

Human or not, Kagome had something about her that drew people to her. Like moths to a flame everyone couldn't help but fall victims to her charms, her laugh, her purity and all of the things that made Kagome who she is. Sesshomaru for all of his years saying how much he despised humans would of course find Kagome as the exception. It seemed like Kagome was the exception to many things. He didn't even what to think what he would do if Sesshomaru decided that as long as the hanyou pus where from her he wouldn't mind it.

He shook his head, trying hard not to think of Kagome round with another man's child, especially is brother. He vowed that once he found her, he would crawl on hands and knees, grovel and lay out his pride for her to walk in if she so wanted to…just as long as she gave him a second chance.

'Forgive me my little fiery wench' he said to himself chuckling. He knew how much she hated to be called wench but he did it anyways…..just to see her cheeks flush and her temper flare out at him. She looked every bit like an avenging angel when she did that.

InuYasha looked at his two companions when he thought of the last person from his pack.

"I think we need to go and find Shippo…..he would want to know" he said hoping the kit would forgive him. He wondered if he was doing okay. Being alone when you're that young was hard; he didn't want Shippo to have to face the same dangers he did when he was just a pup. Shippo deserved a safe loving home.

They set out towards he western lands. If she was anywhere….it would be there.

0

0

0

**~3 months later~**

Kagome looked up at the night sky admiring the shining stars feeling strangely worried and sad when she noticed that there wasn't a moon out tonight. She wondered outside of the castle gates, needing to be out in the open tonight….it felt almost like compulsion. This meadow was one of her favorite places; it was a few feet away from the castle passing some trees.

"A new moon" she whispered. Why did she feel so anxious when she saw a moonless night? Like there was somewhere or someone she needed to be with?

"Eyes that see but are blind; heart that yearns but is still; memory that flickers like candlelight….who owns this soul tonight?" she whispered in to the night sky with only the surrounding trees to keep her company.

"_Kotori_"

Looking behind her she saw her alpha and lord watching her silently and still.

"What are you doing out so late at night and without your guards?" he said walking closer to her inhaling the night air watching for predators.

"I felt restless tonight" she said softly then looked up at the night sky again "The new moon….it makes me uneasy"

He held out a long elegant hand for her, watched the conflict in her eyes between staying out in the meadow or going with him, but he knew…in the end she would always obey his will.

Taking his hand he led her towards the safety of the castle, inhaling deep, wanting to make sure that InuYasha was not in the vicinity. He admired the way the heavy silver cloak fell around her shoulders, incasing her in fine velvet and silk. The dress she had on was one of her own creations made especially for her. Lavender silk and chiffon embroidered with silver lotus designs fell down in lengths with an empire waist line that only enhanced her generous bust line but didn't reveal too much. Capped sleeves and silver lace finished one of the many dresses she currently had in her possession along with silver little sippers instead of the sandals. Sesshomaru denied her nothing and spoiled her like a child, so when she asked him to allow her to design her own clothing he had the best seamstress at her disposal.

She didn't like the confinements of kimonos but kept a few for formal occasions, most of her dresses where like the one she had on and he was pleased that it not only suited her but it enhanced her exotic beauty even further.

"Can I please stay outside for just a little bit longer?" she asked once they reached the gates of the castle.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply looking at her "I do not like you being outside in the snow, you can get ill and I will not have that" he said taking the long way around, passing the gardens in hopes that it would please her.

"Please alpha?" she pleaded flashing him her large pretty blue eyes "I feel like I will suffocate tonight if I'm inside"

He stopped lifting a hand to pull back a curl that got lose. Her hair which was one of his favorite assets about her was curled in spirals and pulled on top of her head along with a diamond encrusted tiara. Between Kagome and Rin they had a king's ransom in jewels, dainty tiaras, combs and hair pins. He was a generous alpha and he enjoyed seeing his two females sparkle with the gifts he bestowed upon them.

"You always get like this during the new moon" He murmured leading her to the open door of the sunroom. He tilted her face up so he could caress her cheekbone. She smiled at him covering his hand with her other one gracing him with that adorable dimple that made her apparel so young and innocent.

"I don't understand why" she said "It's still early for being nightfall. I am sure you still have things to do until you want to relax. I promise to be in the library with Rin when you're done with your duties" she then smirked at him "How about I make your favorite dessert for you tonight?" she said triumphantly when she saw his hesitation. Since it was so cold outside she had a craving for ice creaming not too long ago and when she asked if he had any, she was surprised that he didn't know what it was. He had explained to her already that she didn't come from this time but came though a wormhole in time but that the portal was destroyed by the hanyou who had attacked her when she lost her memories.

She had experimented at first, trying to remember how to make it until she was successful after the sixth attempt. Now it was her lord's favorite dessert but she would only be able to make it during the cold season since the cream needed to be very cold.

"Very well _kotori _you are allowed to remain outside…..but only for a little while longer" he said then frowned looking around "Where are your guards?"

She smiled sheepishly "They…ah….followed an illusion of myself that ran into the forest?" she said ducking her head trying not to giggle when he growled low in his throat.

"That is the fifteenth time this month Kagome" he said though clenched teeth "They are there for a reason _kotori_, they are there to protect you, and keep you safe when I am not around"

She crossed her arms to her chest "They hover"

"They are doing their duty to their alpha…..like you should be doing as well" he said trying to make her bend to his will but sometimes found it difficult to do. She was head strong and when she got something in her head it was hard to sway her from it. He has found out that if she wanted to be outside…..she would find a way to get outside. He admired her tenaciousness but it was taxing at the same time, he's lost count of the many times she has snuck away from her guards.

She sighed then moved to hug her demon lord, placing her cheek on the hard planes of his chest and held him close. She knew he only worried about her and wanted to keep her safe, but she sometimes felt like her freedom was being stripped bare. Making a little whine in the back of her throat she nuzzled his chest reassuring the demon side of him, telling him that she was sorry. She smiled when she felt the pelt of his tail wrap itself around her, surrounding her in his scent and warmth. She loved him tremendously; it was a pure love that she and Rin shared for this strong demon lord. He did so much for them, the weight of being a lord weighed down hard on him and yet he did it with poise and ease. His power was great and his will was not questioned and yet to her and Rin it seemed he didn't laugh enough. He didn't enjoy life the way he should so Rin and her made sure to always let him how much he was appreciated and loved by them and hope it would lightened his heart a bit.

Sesshomaru held her close, basking in the light that her love projected, savoring her clean sweet scent and soft embrace. Even when he spoiled her endlessly she never took him for granted and was never greedy, she was still the Kagome he had come to care for deeply. It was true that he treated her more like ward or a pup than a mate but he sometimes wondered how it would be to have her as a mate but in the end….it felt unnatural. His feelings for her were strictly parental it seemed.

So he enjoyed and basked in the love that Rin and Kagome gave him. Besides, the thought of taking a mate had not crossed his mind since the day that Kagura died. She had been the only one he had ever considered and her death was one that he stilled remembered.

"My lord!"

He looked over to see her guards look at him with fear and chagrin when they saw that not only have they been fooled by the little miko again but she was currently in their lords arms.

"And where have you two been?" growled Sesshomaru "You do realize that she was _outside_ the castle grounds when I found her"

Seki and Hoki paled before falling on their knees.

"Forgive us milord"

Kagome reached up and stroked one of his stripes gently "Please don't be mad at them….I'm sorry I ticked them"

"If you desire their safety so much then I suggest you stop trying to escape your personal guards" he snapped at her then pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache starting to form.

"I'm sorry alpha" she said with a pout of her lips "I promise I won't do it again"

"That would be the twentieth time you promised that _kotori_" he said with exasperation his hand still pinching the bride of his nose.

"Okay…then I promise I won't do it again…..for a few weeks?" she said with a smirk then giggled when he growled, she moved in to hug him closer "How about I get started on your desert? It will keep my mind away from the new moon"

Seki and Hoki, being used to Kagome's powers of persuasion prayed to every kami they knew for their lord to be swayed by the tiny human female that had their powerful and feared demon lord wrapped around her little finger. If anyone could drown Lord Sesshomaru's temper is either Rin or Kagome.

"Very well then" said Sesshomaru then glared at the two guards "I will see both of you in the dojo first thing in the morning….we have much training to do"

Seki and Hoki both suppressed groans. They knew that they would be black and blue by the time noon came about, their lord was ruthless when it came to their special 'training' lessons.

7

7

Kagome had just finished placing the large tub of ice cream outside in a snow back and covered for it to chill for a few more minutes when she looked around the empty kitchen. Getting a silver handkerchief she put a few of her cookies in it then went to put her cloak around her small figure and headed outside. She knew Hoki and Seki where never too far from her and sure enough she found them a few feet away from the kitchens.

The turned around when they saw her coming.

"Lady Kagome…what are you doing out here? Lord Sesshomaru would have our heads if he finds you out here" said Seki looking towards the kitchens.

"I just wanted to bring you two some of my homemade sugar cookies and to say sorry for causing you so much trouble and running off" said with a smile.

Hoki smirked "Won't be first or the last" he said taking the silk handkerchief not helping caressing the soft skin of her hands for a few brief seconds. Hoki was a soldier who was born in to servitude and was one of the oldest Inu families that have served the Silver dog clan. His grandfather had served directly under the great Inu No Taisho and it was his privilege and honor to be guarding a close member of his lord's pack…problem was that he was starting to fall deeply in love with her.

He never thought he would fall in love with a human but there was something so…unique and special about Kagome that just drew you in. It was not only her face, which looked like it belonged on an angel rather than a mortal and that dimple when she smiled…..Hoki felt his heart melt every time he saw it. She didn't smell like a human, didn't act like a human and was kind to every one which was a surprise because she was a miko. As a rule, she should have detested them and tried to purify every single one of them but here she was, smiling up at them and giving them cookies.

Seki knew that Hoki was in love with Lady Kagome and have advised him to squash those feelings before their Lord found out and killed him but Hoki was still young for a demon and was just too enchanted with the petite human. He couldn't blame him; Kagome was a beautiful female, kind, caring and gentle. She was the kind of female that most demons would fight to conquer but he also knew that their lord guarded her zealously. She was a pack member and that meant that if Hoki wanted to court her, he would have to gain the approval of Lord Sesshomaru first.

"I don't mean to cause to two any trouble….but I just can't stand being cooped up for so long" she said in a huff "He acts like I'm going to snatched up at any second if he doesn't keep me under lock and guard"

"You are pack Kagome, a princess of these lands and he is your alpha and on top of that you were already attacked three months ago it is his right to be a bit paranoid" said Seki gently while ignoring the growl that came from Hoki when he mentioned her almost abduction. Lord Sesshomaru had told them the reason behind her sudden appearance and that her memory was gone. They were also told that if they scented the hanyou prince of the west to notify him immediately and get Kagome to safety. From what Seki knew, InuYasha had a reputation of being powerful for a half demon and was also the prince to these lands and as such a lot of the guards felt conflicted to deny him access to the castle since he was also part of the royal family.

While other hanyous where not given any kind of approval, InuYasha was not one of those the power he wielded earned him a respected reputation followed by the destruction the half demon Naraku. Hoki, of course, didn't like the hanyou, saw him as a rival for Kagome's affections and would fight the half demon if the opportunity ever arose.

"Yeah…I know" she sighed then shrugged "I better get back before he starts looking for me and really throws a fit" she said before waving goodbye to them and made her way back to the kitchens.

Seki looked at Hoki and saw the look of pure longing as he watched her midnight curls bounce around her.

"You can't think about her like that Hoki" he said gravely "As it stands right now she is officially a pack member to the royal family, she is a princess and Lord Sesshomaru will never allow her to mate a solider. She will be mated to a lord mark my words"

Hoki snarled in his throat "Most lords would not think to mate a human, a human miko for that matter"

"Her beauty will make many change their minds" argued Seki as they walked over to check the perimeters.

Hoki was quite for a long time "If I prove myself and work up to be a general then Lord Sesshomaru would reconsider"

Seki sighed and shook his head. His brother has always been hard headed.

"Then focus on keeping her safe first" said Seki knowing that there was no arguing with Hoki "She escapes us too easily….it's embarrassing as full demons"

Hoki chucked a bit "Yeah but you have to admire her creativeness"

Seki groaned. His brother was hopeless.

9

9

9

"InuYasha you have to eat something" said Miroku tying to urge his friend to take care of his health.

"I'm not hungry" said the hanyou from his spot in a large tree. His human eyes mournful as he looked up at the moonless sky thinking of Kagome for the hundredth time today.

"You have not eaten all day" argued the monk.

InuYasha sighed, he knew that he should eat but ever since Kagome was taken he lost all meaning to everything. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and there was a constant ache in his heart that wouldn't go away. He needed her with him more than he could ever express.

He realized how much he took her presence for granted. She was his sunlight, the only thing that made his dark harsh past tolerable and with her gone he felt like he was going to be swallowed whole by shadows in his mind.

Worse than those nightmares of darkness where the dreams of recollection he would have. Fragments of memories that would hunt him until he woke up covered in thin sheen of sweat, panting and close to tears. He could remember the night when he went feral on her, demanding to be his mate. He shuddered when he remembered that she had been fertile that night. What would have happed if she didn't make the attempt to stop him? Would he have done the unforgivable and forced himself upon her?

Then there were the memories he had of his blasted half-brother. Those were the worst. He remembered how Sesshomaru would always seek out her company and she always…_always_ went to him. Flashes of them sitting together under the warm sun on an autumn day, her voice soft and alluring while she sang for him or of them walking during a cold day how he would the pelt of his tail around her shoulders.

InuYasha gripped the material above his heart, his eyes stinging with the tears he fought to pull back. He had not lost her yet, he would not lose hope. He vowed to find her; he didn't care if it took the rest of unnatural long life. He would find her and fight for her. She was worth fighting.

"InuYasha…..please eat something" said Sango in a soothing voice "I….made some ramen for you"

The thought of eating the noodles just brought on memories of their time together when they had been on their adventure.

"Kagome would not like it if you wallowed liked this" said Sango finally "If you ever want to get her back then you need to be strong. Now come down here and eat"

He almost scoffed, Sango's been hanging around Kagome too long he thought with a dark smile.

"Fine" he muttered and leaped out of his tree and sat by the fire and picked up his bowl "Tell me more about her" he asked Sango.

Sango knew what he wanted. Ever since he lost Kagome and regained some of his memoires he wanted to hear more about what he as lost in the last two years.

"Well…" she started thinking of what she could say about her sister and friend "Did you know that she started to take music lessons back home?"

For the rest of the night Sango told InuYasha bits of information about the girl that they missed every day that passed.

9

9

9

She had an idea.

She told the servants to have the ice cream sent to their lord's library then Kagome went to go look for Rin. Pulling up the heavy material of her dress she walked briskly along the corridors smiling at some of the guards who would bow slightly to her on her way. She reached Rin's room and peered inside to find the little girl brushing the hair to one of her many dolls.

"Hey Rin" she smiled at her little companion "Want to help me with something?"

Rin smiled knowingly at her "Let me guess….you snuck out again?"

Kagome flashed her with a little impish grin and shrugged "It's a new moon. I couldn't help it"

Rin giggled at her. She loved spending her days with Kagome, she has learned so much already. For a girl in this day in age, the fact that she could now read and write thanks to the miko was rare. Even if she was the ward to a lord, all which is required for a woman is to look pretty, know her manners and be skilled in how to entertain her new husband. Thanks to lady Kagome, Rin was now certain that when the time came for her Lord Sesshomaru to find her a husband, he would not have to worry about how she would reflect him.

Rin stood up and followed Kagome over to her chambers "What did you have in mind?"

Kagome crossed their alpha's room and headed two the large double doors that had the emblem of an Inu howling and walked into her rooms.

"I've been remembering some things in my sleep and the more I listen to some of the melodies on my little music player I remember taking classes for dancing. I have been practicing some of the moves in private and I think I am ready to show them to Sesshomaru"

Rin's eyes lit up "Really? What kind of a dance is it?" she asked as she watched Kagome disappear into her massive closet.

"I think its called ballet….but I'm not too sure either" said Kagome's voice from behind to doors "I have faint memories of taking classes but that's it.

Rin already knew that her lord loved to hear Kagome and her sing. Kagome taught her the music and has been teaching her how to use the piano that Lord Sesshomaru had commissioned for Kagome to play on but dancing…this was something new and she couldn't wait to see it.

When Kagome emerged from the closet she has on one of dresses that she designed but it was much shorter. It only landed right above her knees and on her feet where some white silk slipper but they were tied mid-calf with a ribbon. On her legs was a strange thin material but it added a sense of modesty as well.

"Wow Kagome….you look pretty" breathed Rin adoring the dress. It was a light pink with silver, the skirt was made of a light frothy material while the bodice had silver lace and pears sewed on it.

"Thank you Rin" said Kagome with a blush "Let's just hope he likes it. Do you think you're comfortable enough to play 'Umbrellas in the Rain'?"

Rin was not so sure but she had been doing good these last few days "I'll give it a try"

Kagome smiled "That's all I ask"

They headed out and walked in to the library and breathed a sigh of relief that he was not there yet. A fire was set by the servants so they dragged the heavy rug closer to it and then arranged various pillows for their lord to lie on and waited.

With the last of his duties done Sesshomaru exited his study and headed to the library where his two females should be waiting for him. Upon entering it he exhaled a sigh of relief at the comforting sight if several pillows lay out by the fire. It has unseasonably cold for being February so the fire was a welcomed sight as well as the two girls sitting by the said fire. They looked to him when he closed the door announcing his presence.

"We have a surprise for you" said Rin he watched as she stood up and walked over to him. He caressed the girls cheek "Is that so my little Rin?" he said then looked up at Kagome. The first thing he noticed was Kagome's state of dress. He was use to her wearing her dresses, but this one was a bit too short for his liking.

"_Kotori_ what are you wearing?" he asked her "It is not suitable for a princess of this lands"

"It is necessary for your surprise" she said inspiring his curiosity. What did his two little troublemakers have in store for him this evening?

They walked up to him and started to undo the ties to his armor, reliving him of his heavy load. Kagome placed the pieces by the door and called to one of the servants so it could be polished while Rin took his two swords and placed them by the cushions. He always had his weapons handy, in case of an attack. Kagome took his hand and led him to his spot in front of fire. He saw Rin going to sit on the piano bench and raised an eyebrow.

"Rin is playing for me tonight?" he inquired pleased that after only three months Rin was going to play solo.

"Yes" said Kagome pouring him some tea and handed it to him "Some of the music I play for you has been giving me little flashes of memories. I can remember taking dancing lessons. I don't know from how long ago but I have been practicing in private and I have choreographed something for you"

Now this was a pleasant surprise indeed. Usually Kagome played the piano for him or the violin while she and Rin sang.

"This Sesshomaru would enjoy seeing you dance _kotori_"

She flashed him with a happy smile then went to take her place. As he looked at her, he knew that he would never regret taking her from the Edo village. Kagome and Rin gave his life so much peace and light that he knew a thousand years will pass and they would always remain his treasured little ones.

Rin's fingers skimmed through the keys creating a soft melodic harmony that he recognized as being one of his favorite pieces. His eyes fell on Kagome and felt his heart stop.

Ever so gracefully her arms rose and fell; her fingertips and movements reminded him of water, fluid and silent. She rose on the tips of her toes, his eyes widen at the agility of that move alone, the strength it would take to put so much of her weight on just the tips of them. Still in that pose she skimmed across the floor her arms and body moved in sync with the melody of the piano. When the rest of her feet touched the floor the movement it's self was so controlled and beautiful that he found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her small leaps didn't make a sound as she landed with the grace that a full youkai would kill to possess, all the while her face was serene and calm, a small smile on her lovely lips while her midnight locks bounced playful on top of her head.

She turned on the tips of her toes; her arms mimicking the movements of her body and her raised leg making her look like a mystical creature. He watched fascinated as she danced for him, her limbs ever nimble, her movements flowed to the song that Rin played the picture of elegance and exoticness.

She finished with an arched arm, one leg stretched in front as she bent down in a curtsy. She looked at him and was happy to see him so enthralled.

"Come my little ones" he called to them sitting up and held out his hands of them, his face serene matching the way his demon felt. Kagome and Rin made their way to their alpha and each took the offered hand.

Pulling them to him, he tucked both of his females into his embrace and growled low for them, letting them know how content he was "That was indeed a very rare treat"

Rin and Kagome smiled at each other before leaning up to nuzzle his neck, showering him with as much affection as they could. Feeling satisfied that their plan was a success.

Sesshomaru forgot all thoughts of mates as he basked in their love. What did he need a mate for when he had this? A mate was forever making demands, wanting nothing more than his title and wealth or wanting to be placed above all others.

No.

What Rin and Kagome gave him went far beyond what a mate could offer; respect, love and adoration that was freely given and without limitations or restrictions. They gave him to chance to care and love them like they were his own pups without the burden mate. With them he no longer felt the heaviness of the long years that lay ahead of him.

"Let us go to bed" he said softy feeling them falling asleep against him.

Kagome yawned "Can we sleep with you tonight alpha?"

"Oh yes please" said Rin sleepily "It's rather cold"

He smiled at them, something he only did in their presence.

"Very well"

Once Rin and Kagome changed into their night gowns they crawled into Sesshomaru's massive bed. Rin was always in the middle being the smallest, she needed the heat more. Once situated the two human girls fell into a deep sleeping knowing that they were being protected.

Sesshomaru laid his tail over both of them along it some blankets and let the feeling of tranquility wash over him. He remembered his father's last words to him then looked at the sleeping faces of this pack. He would like to think that he understood his father a little more now and wondered if Izayoi gave him the same feeling that Rin and Kagome gave him?

His thoughts then took and unpleasant turn to InuYasha. His intelligence report told him that he had been spotted in several locations around the western lands along with the monk, slayer and the fox kit. Their last location had been a little too closed to the castle for his peace of mind.

He looked at Kagome's angelic face and growled possessively. InuYasha may be kin but he was still the alpha of their clan. As far as he was concern InuYasha was the omega and as an omega InuYasha was not seemed worthy to be part of the pack yet until he proved his worth and until that happened…he was not coming anywhere near Kagome.

0

0

0

**~ 2 months later~**

Kagome snickered as she looked behind her making sure that Seki did not know where she was heading. The day was a beautiful, spring was in full bloom and with it was Kagome's need to be outside. Picking up her butter yellow silk dress she ran through to field, finding a perfect hiding spot for their game of hide- and- go seek that Rin wanted to play.

The gentle breeze played with her long raven hair which was left loose and wavy around her small frame with a few pink and yellow ribbons weaved in to small braids throughout the thick masses along with a gold and pearl headband with sapphire crescent moons all over it marking her as a member of Sesshomaru's pack. Rin had a very similar outfit as well, only her dress was pink and her headband was made of emeralds.

She came to the small river that ran through the forest surrounding the castle and hid behind a tree near the water hoping that the water would mask some of her scent. With a soft laugh she waited for her guard and friend to find her.

"Kagome?"

The male voice behind her startled her.

Turing with a gasp she looked at the man who said her name. He had black hair, violet eyes that matched his monk robes.

A traveling monk? How did he know her name? And why did he address her with so much familiarity? Even the people in the village that was near the castle would address her and Rin as either 'my lady' or 'princess'.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she said backing away from him and spread out her aura for Seki and Hoki to find.

The monk walked closer to her, frowning at her "Don't your recognize me? I'm Miroku….your friend" he said softly like he was talking to a small frightened animal.

Miroku couldn't believe that he was seeing her or that she was dressed like royalty, even though her dress was strange, one glance at it would tell you that it was made with the finest of fabrics. Somehow the oddness of the style did not surprise him this was Kagome after all; if would be unnatural if she didn't wear something so unique. He couldn't help to notice the headband made to look like a crown on top of her head or the crest she wore on her temple.

"We have been looking everywhere for you" he said "Sango and Shippo have been so worried about you" he decided to leave out InuYasha's name. He didn't know if Sesshomaru has been poisoning her mind against him or not and did not want to take any chances.

Kagome tilted her head in confusion but she kept her distance. Her alpha has warned her to be weary of people claiming to know her; they may very well be bandits looking to kidnap her for a ransom or by order of an enemy.

"I do not know you sir" she said backing further away "If you did know me then you would seek an audience with my lord" she said then breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her guards aura's very close.

Seki and Hoki dropped out of the sky with Rin in tow. Rin ran to Kagome then looked at Miroku with wide eyes.

"Rin!" said Miroku "Please tell Kagome that she knows me!"

"Silence!" growled the two Inu youkai baring Sesshomaru's crest on their armor "You will do well to address our ladies with respect"

Seki knew who this human was and didn't like this one bit. That meant that Lord InuYasha was very close by.

"Hoki take the little princesses back to the castle and be careful…_HE_ cannot be far behind" growled Seki.

Hoki knowing what was happening gathered both to the females and lead them in a small jog back to the castle.

Kagome looked back to see the human man give her a pleading look before she concentrated on the questions she would have for her lord when she saw him.

Seki pointed his sward at the monk "Leave this area, we know that InuYasha is looking for lady Kagome"

Miroku brought his staff in front of him in a defensive mode.

"Then you should know that we can't do that. Kagome belongs with InuYasha"

"She belongs where ever her alpha is and that is not lord InuYasha. Lord Sesshomaru claimed her as part of his intimate pack; she is part of the royal family now and as such belongs in the moon castle"

"InuYasha is part of that pack as well"

Seki shook his head "He is an omega, he has been out casted by our lord and until he lifts that ban he cannot go near her"

"If your lord was so honorable then he would not seal her memories from her" said Miroku in a harsh voice looking at the Inu that was keeping Kagome away from where she belonged. Miroku felt like chasing after the girl that was so much like a sister to him that when she said she did not know him, it hurt more than words could ever say. Now he was beginning to understand a fraction of what InuYasha has been going through and he was surprised their friend has not gone mad yet.

"You are no body to questions my lord's honor" sneered Seki before he felt the unmistakable aura of InuYasha.

Landing in a crouch next to Miroku he sniffed the area and almost stopped breathing when he caught Kagome's delicate fragrance in the air.

Standing up he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and pointed it at Seki "If you want to live then I suggest you tell me where the fuck Kagome is" he said in a deadly low growl that sent chills up Seki's spine. Now he understood why the hanyou was gaining much respect among full demons…he was a formidable foe.

"I am sorry Lord InuYasha, I cannot give you what you seek" he said keeping his voice respectful "My first priority is the wellbeing and safety of my lady"

Growling he put his sword away but not before he leaped up and became a blur in the sun's rays as he tracked Kagome's scent. He was close; he could feel it in his very soul. From above the trees he spotted long raven hair and pink and yellow ribbons and fabric. Her scent was getting stronger as well.

Hoki knew InuYasha was all but above them "Lady Kagome take Rin and run….run as fast as you can! Open your aura and call to our lord, I will try to give you more time" he said as he urged her forward before he took out his sword and leap up to where InuYasha was at and launched an attack.

Kagome didn't know what was going on but there was an aura that was calling to her from behind. It felt familiar somehow but kept running her hand in Rin's.

Expanding her aura she called on to Lord Sesshomaru alerting him of the danger they were in. She heard the clash of swords behind her and she paused for a moment fear for Hoki making her almost run back until her lord landed in front of her in his light orb.

She gulped when she saw his eyes bleeding red in his rage.

1

1

Hoki glared at the demon who was his rival and for a second wondered if he could ever beat him? The prince was not a weakling for being an omega; the power he was casting was almost as strong as an alpha.

"Get the fuck out of my way you piece of shit before I cleave you your sorry ass in two" said the hanyou through gritted teeth then cursed.

Hoki picked up the angry aura his lord then smirked at the hanyou prince.

"Looks like your time is up" he said with a smirk then leaped back and away from that deadly fang of his "Looks like your leaving empty handed again" he then leaped away before he could be sliced and diced.

InuYasha let out a might snarl making my birds fly away in fight. The he wanted to go after that stupid Inu so badly, he was jealous. The scent of it was thick around him leading him to believe that the dumb ass wanted Kagome was well. Well fuck! It's not like he was surprised or anything, kamis knew she always left a string of broken hearts in every village they had ever entered but the girl was too naïve to ever notice.

He on the other hand always knew.

7

7

Once inside the safety of his study he shut the door then went to sit in his chair, his two wards remained standing before him.

"What happened?" he said "Can't I turn around without you two getting yourselves into some sort of mischief?"

"We were playing a game in the field near the castle gates" said Rin defensively.

"I went to hide by a tree near the stream when a man wearing purple monk robes said that he knew me" said Kagome "Did he? He seemed to know Rin too"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin who gave him a nervous look. He knew that Rin would keep his secret; she loved Kagome and didn't want her to be taken away too.

"He is the friend to the half demon who is looking for you" said Sesshomaru leaning back on his chair "Of course he knows both of you. Remember you were spending time in the village as an apprentice before coming back home"

Kagome nodded her head "but the way he was talking to me…he said that they had been looking for me that they had been worried for me. He mentioned two other names. Shippo and Sango….are they friends of the half demon too?"

Blast them to hell. He did not like lying to her and he did not appreciate having his peace disturbed either.

"Yes they are. They are friends of yours but they are now in alliance with the half demon to take you away from your true home"

"Oh" said Kagome then went to sit down in one of the chairs and huffed crossing her legs, placed one elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand "This is so confusing and frustrating" she muttered "I don't have any memories expect for the night I found myself in the cave with you and now I have people appearing saying that they know me and that I have people worried"

"Do you doubt my word?" asked Sesshomaru, needing to know what kind of damage control he needed to do; angry that he even had to deal with this rather than enjoying his now very comfortable life.

"No" she answered him simply "It's not that, it's something that has me thinking. Back when Hoki went back to fight whoever was following us, I had the strangest urge to run back to that aura. It was almost like it was calling out to me"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He knew it was InuYasha and that he was trying to call out to her like a mate would. The fact that Kagome was not immune to it meant that subconsciously she still had lingering feelings for the hanyou.

"You are a miko, you're where responding to a demonic aura….nothing more" he said then stood up and walked over to the window. He could always kill the half breed, but as much as he wanted to, past encounters proved that as alpha he could not willing kill off his own kin no matter how much he wanted to. In the end their father made sure that the two brothers couldn't harm each other enough to land a killing blow. Besides….InuYasha irritated him but he didn't particularly hate him, he just did not think he was worthy of his Kagome.

He could always take Rin and Kagome to the fortress that was near the ocean and give his soldiers the order to drive InuYasha and his misfit pack away from the moon castle.

"Have the servants pack and send your belongings to the fortress near Dewa. We are leaving come nightfall"

Rin and Kagome looked to each other in confusion.

"Are we running?" asked Rin with a frown. She has known her lord for a very long time and running did not seem like something he would do.

"No we are not running. We are simply going to allow my army to weed out our home. I grow tired of having to worry about Kagome getting kidnapped in the middle of the night"

"Hey!" she said feeling a bit offended that they had to leave because of her "I would purify anyone who tries to take me from my home"

"Not the point and are you two questioning me?" he said raising an eyebrow at them, the smirked when the sighed in defeat.

"No" both Rin and Kagome said in together.

"Good. Now go on and have your attendants get your things together. I do not expect to hear about any problems for the rest of the day…is that understood you two?" he said releasing some of his youkai reminding them how their alpha was.

They stood up and walked up to him and gave him a small hug "Yes alpha"

Please with both of their response he nuzzled to top of her hair before they walked out of his study. Since staying with him, they were getting use to responding to him in the Inuyoukai manner, ridding themselves from their human way of thinking much to his satisfaction.

Rin followed Kagome to her room first after flagging down a few of their attendants and let them know what their lord had requested.

"Have we ever been to this fortress that he spoke about?" asked Kagome sitting on a cushion with Rin having tea while the attendants packed some things from Kagome's closet. Rin couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. If Kagome had her memories, she would never have allowed to be waited on like a princess but ever since coming here Sesshomaru told her that it was the way things were done. So Rin thought it was funny to see that how well Kagome acted the role of royalty….it was almost like she was born for it. Ironic really.

"No we never been there but from what I was told it's overlooking the ocean near some mountains" said Rin thinking about their almost run in with InuYasha and suppressed a sigh. She knew how much Kagome have always loved the half demon and if she was being honest, she didn't think he was too bad either.

Kagome was thinking of what happened today when the urge to be outside suddenly overwhelmed her. Glancing out the window that over looked the gardens, her gaze went to the forest that surrounded the castle instead.

Something was calling out to her…..she could feel it.

8

8

8

InuYasha ears twitched on top of his head while his nose searched for any trace of her scent. He was close…..so fuckin close he could almost feel it. He had sent out his aura several times, calling to her but with no avail. He knew the castle was around here somewhere. Damn is brother. For hours he searched with no avail.

He growled in annoyance when he remembered the guard that had caught him by surprised when he charged at him after telling Kagome to run and call for Sesshomaru. He had only caught a brief glace at his beloved face before he pulled out his sword and defect the oncoming assault.

The sun was hitting her raven locks making the crown she had on sparkle almost as much as her soul did. That little glace was enough to make his demon whine painfully, it wanted its mate desperately. He had thought that he would have to challenge his brother for her but it was clear in her scent that while yes she did reek of his brother….it was not the scent a male would leave his potential mate. Kagome smelled the same as Rin; they had the scent that an alpha would leave on his pups for protection.

Sesshomaru did not want Kagome as a mate; he was keeping her as an adoptive child. It was clear that he already marked as part of their clan. Miroku had already told him how the guards addressed both Kagome and Rin and they how she was dressed. He had seen that for himself and couldn't help admire how beautiful she looked dressed up like a little doll instead of a miko.

He never did want the life of a village miko for her and now that he saw how well she was treated in his brother's care it left him with only one option.

Throwing his head back he barked and howled onto the night sky…a calling to the alpha male of his family. Leaping down he stood in the middle of a meadow and waited.

A few minutes later he felt his brother's aura coming closer to him.

"Why did you call me?"

InuYasha looked at his brother and suppressed the snarl that wanted to rip from his chest; instead he sighed and composed his face to hide his emotions.

"Tell me what you want" he said keeping in mind his language, this conversation was too important for him to mess it up.

"Elaborate" was the only response he got from his prick of a brother.

"What do I need to do in order for you to recognize me as part of your pack" he said hating that he needed Sesshomaru's approval in order to get close to Kagome.

He watched as his half-brother smirked "I take it this is about Kagome"

InuYasha took a deep calming breath before addressing his infuriating relative "Look….alpha" he all but bit out that title winning him a raised eyebrow from his elder brother "I'm not an idiot and I see that Kagome has the chance of a better life in your care….I know this. The brief glance I had of her today just proved how well suited she is for the title as a princess of the west but I cannot stay away from her either" he said then sighed "Thanks to Kagome the spell that Kikyo placed on me was lifted and I am in control of myself again"

"You left your defenses down around the dead bitch. That is proof enough that your judgment is lacking" said Sesshomaru with a sneer.

InuYasha nodded, he did have a point he just didn't like having anyone, especially his ice prick of a brother, to remind him of his faults.

"I can accept that" he said "I made a mistake that I have to now live with the consequences"

"Did you at least seek out retribution for the offense against you? Or were you too weak to do even that?"

InuYasha schooled his face, his brother prided strength above all other things in a male.

"I did" I said flatly "Kikyo is permanently dead for what she did to me"

Sesshomaru did not say anything just continue to glare down at his brother.

"At least you did not further taint our blood by leaving that retch alive" he finally said almost morbidly satisfied when he saw that InuYasha did not take the bait. His younger brother kept his face a mask of indifference much like his. Very good, perhaps there was hope to train the whelp after all.

"Would you be able to live under my rule? Follow my commands?" he questioned knowing the hanyou had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

"If I need to yes" he said then sighed "Sesshomaru….don't you think that you should lift the seal from Kagome's memories? It's not natural or healthy to keep her in the dark forever"

Sesshomaru snarled low "She is none of your concern"

"It's not honorable Sesshomaru" argued InuYasha

Sesshomaru sneered at him "Wouldn't this work to your advantage? If she never regains her memories then you will have the opportunity to woe her without the memory of the dead one to get in the way. A clean slate. Is that not what you want….little brother?"

InuYasha sighed sadly shaking his head.

"I may be a lot of things Sesshomaru but I'm not a liar and when it comes to Kagome….I can never be that selfish. Yes, it would be easier to win her heart without the memory of Kikyo getting in the way but this isn't about me. This is about her and what is right for her"

"We are not here to discuss her" snapped Sesshomaru "this is about you wanting a way back into the pack"

InuYasha took a calming breath "Your right" he said hating how it felt like acid to say that.

"Hn. You have learned when to seal that trap of yours. Impressive"

Must not kill alpha….must not kill alpha….. he is way to Kagome….chanted InuYasha keeping his face free of emotions.

"We shall see if you are worthy enough to be called pack. I don't allow just anyone to enter my pack. If I don't trust them, they don't get near. It's as simple as that"

InuYasha could understand that. His pack was Miroku, Sango and Shippo now that Kagome belongs to Sesshomaru's.

"Are you willing to let go of your status as alpha of your pack and be content as a beta?"

Beta.

Kami how he hated that word. InuYasha knew that if he did this, he would never be alpha of any pack ever again; he would forever be Sesshomaru's beta and right hand. He would have to obey the bastard in everything he said. Follow every command without question and remain loyal to him no matter what.

"If it means being close to Kagome then yes" he answered in a low voice.

Sesshomaru studied InuYasha for a long time before he gave him an evil smirk.

"Your weak" he said "You allow your feelings for both human women strip of your pride"

InuYasha growled then threw his hands up in exasperation.

"For kamis sake! When are you going to get your head out of your ass and start actually looking at me other than a stain on your oh so perfect bloodline?" said InuYasha "Your being the world's biggest hypocrite you know that right? You say I'm weak for having human blood and yet you named two humans as official princess of the western lands. What's the deal? Why can you accept them and not your own blood brother?"

Sesshomaru growled loudly "That is none of your business" he said before turning away and started to walk away.

"Fuck you 'it's none of my business' it so is my business" said InuYasha stomping up to his brother "Weather you like it or not….I am your brother so why the fuck can't you accept me?"

Sesshomaru ignored him, he did not wish to speak of this or his reasons for doing what he did to InuYasha but the pest persisted until finally a few feet away from the gates Sesshomaru turned around and snarled at him.

"Because as kin, you should have known better than to get involved with that miko Kikyo" he said rounding back at him "The one time I needed your assistance where were you? Spell bounded to damn tree all because you choose to ignore your instincts about that woman and do not deny it. Your demon must have been in an uproar up until the time she fired that arrow at you"

InuYasha grimaced confirming the accusations.

"The blood that flows in you vein is strong and as a result even as a half demon you should have more power than even some full blooded youkai. As such you should have listened to your demon when it warned against that woman. Instead you allowed your human emotions cloud your judgment and you lost your pride and my respect….repeatedly. Tell me how many times did you hurt my _kotori_ for the sake of a walking corpse? How many times did you leave her unprotected to chase after the phantom of a woman whose sole purpose was to kill Kagome and drag you to hell?" he said now glaring at his brother "How many times did you make her cry? How many InuYasha? And now you expect me to let you waltz into her life?"

"You can't allow shit Sesshomaru. For fucks sake…she doesn't even know who she is!" shouted InuYasha "What about her family? Her mom, her brother and grandfather? Did you tell her about them? Have she asked about them? Or did you tell her she was an orphan?"

He must have struck a sensitive subject because the thing InuYasha felt was his brother's deadly acid claws on his neck.

"She is _my_ ward" hissed Sesshomaru "part of my pack, I am her alpha and the only person she needs"

InuYasha gaped at Sesshomaru not believing what he was hearing "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said then groaned feeling exasperated as hell "For the love of kami Sesshomaru….she's not your pup and she is a grown woman" he said shaking his head.

Sesshomaru crooked an eyebrow at him "A grown woman? InuYasha you are well over two hundred and fifty years old while I am pushing five hundred and thirty. Kagome is a mere twenty years old…she is but a child to demons like us"

Oh this was just fuckin great…

InuYasha gasped when Sesshomaru released him. Maybe it would have been easier if he would only have to challenge Sesshomaru for Kagome…but this? Inu's are fiercely protective of their pups and if Sesshomaru was seeing Kagome as his then he was so royally screwed.

"Sesshomaru…..Kagome has a mom back in her time" he said softly "She has a little brother that she cares for and a crazy but loving grandfather. True she doesn't have a father anymore and I'm sure that if she had her full memories she would still treat you like she does now. Don't you think _you_ should trust _her_ to make that decision?"

Sesshomaru glared at him for moment before turning on his heel and started to walk away "I will think it over" was the last thing InuYasha heard before the darkness swallowed his brother.

InuYasha shook his head then sat in front of tree and looked up at the stars. He felt so tired and just shocked as shit.

He couldn't help the small laugh that sounded too much like a bark come from his throat until it turned in a full out laugh.

"Agh!" he yelled out finally. How could shit get so screwed up? One minute they had just defeated Naraku, focusing on finally establishing a relationship with Kagome and the next…..his human hating half older brother made himself Kagome's adoptive daddy. InuYasha was staring to get the feeling that maybe he was perhaps still on the stupid spell…made a whole lot more sense to him than the idea of Sesshomaru having a paternal side. He snorted, where the fuck was that feeling when _he_ was a pup?

He stayed outside under the tree, his eyes unfocused on the night sky until he heard feminine laughter. Leaping up on a branch he peered into the night then froze when he saw Rin, Kagome along with Jaken.

"Come back here you insufferable girls" cried out the green toad.

"But I _thought_ we were leaving already" said Kagome putting her hands on her waist.

"Yes but you can't be out here without my lord, he will boil me alive! Now get within the castle barrier. How Seki and Hoki manage to keep up with you is a mystery to me!"

He watched Kagome give Rin a little giggle but sneaked further away from the demon imp.

"Kagome…perhaps he's right" said Rin hesitantly looking at the dark forest "Maybe its not safe here"

InuYasha was sure that Rin knew he would be out here, and of course she didn't want Kagome to be taken away. He studied Kagome and breathed a sigh of pure longing…she looked so beautiful. He admired the long elegant dress she had on, it fitted her to perfection the way the heavy yellow martial accented her dark hair and petite figure.

"But Sesshomaru said so himself" he heard Kagome say to Rin "'Go out and wait for me' he said, well…..I'm out" she said with a shrug.

"I am pretty sure he didn't mean out of the barrier" said Rin dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"Well then he needs to be more specific" said Kagome at first then sigh "but your right" she then grumbled "Grrrr…...I hate feeling guilty for making him worry" she sighed "Come on" she finally said her voice low "I don't want him stressing out…he's going to get blood pressure one of these days" she muttered but InuYasha was able to hear her just fine "Can demons get high blood pressure?" she said to Rin and watched the little girl gave her a shrug that said 'I don't know' before they disappeared like ghost in the night.

So they were leaving.

InuYasha made sure the keep himself upwind from Sesshomaru's sensitive nose and hide up in a tree. He waited for his opportunity to follow them. If Sesshomaru was taking the girls from the castle then that must mean that he was trying to keep him from Kagome. InuYasha scoffed 'I'll think about it' my ass' he thought bitterly. Well he was not about to lose sight of her now that he knew where she was.

It didn't take long before he saw Ah-Un soar up in the air with Kagome and Rin along with his brother following closely. InuYasha waited until they were far enough so that his brother would catch is scent but close enough were he could still track them. Now that he's seen that she was alright, he was not about to let her out of his sight. He was going to find a way to speak to her, to make sure she was okay and try to convince Sesshomaru to let go of the seal.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Dewa Fortress by the Sea ~ 2 days later~**

"Okay I have another one" said Kagome making Rin giggle.

Sesshomaru smiled, his eyes closed as he lay down in the open field with Rin and Kagome. The sun warmed the otherwise cold earth and grass, while a gentle spring breeze drifted by. The day had been too nice to stay within the fortress so he decided to take Rin and Kagome to the field on top of the small cliff where the fortress sat overlooking the ocean. He was lying in a blanket while Rin used his stomach as a pillow on his left side; she was brushing the pelt of his tail whereas Kagome laid on the right side of his stomach throwing several riddles at him.

"No references to your era?" he asked lazily, his eyes still closed but his senses on alert as always.

"No" she said while she took a white daisy and started to pluck the petals "You have a basket containing ten apples. You have ten friends, who each desire an apple. You give each of your friends' one apple. After a few minutes each of your friends has one apple each, yet there is an apple remaining in the basket…..How?"

He laughed internally at her riddle, proud at her wit and intelligence.

Rin giggled "Kagome is determined to stump you _otousan_" she said the laughed when his tail tickled her.

Rin has been trying to get in the habit to call him father now as per his request…as well as Kagome.

"There has to be something he doesn't know" said Kagome then laughed when she heard his customary answer of 'hn' "So do you know the answer?"

"Each friend has an apple but one took both the apple with the basket"

Kagome grumbled "Darn….I thought that one would have done it"

"Why are trying to test my intelligence little one?" he asked opening his eyes and looked down at her raven head resting on his silk clad stomach.

"Because I am determined to find something you don't know" she said turning her head to look at him "It's scary how perfect you are sometimes"

"Shouldn't all daughters think their fathers are perfect?" he asked with a small smirk.

She laughed "I suppose so" she said then snapped her fingers "Okay try this one"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; one had to admire her tenaciousness at times.

"How much dirt is in a hole a foot wide, nine inches long, and three and a half feet deep?"

"That is your riddle?" he asked, baffled and fascinated. His _kotori_ had to be the smartest girl he had ever met.

"Yes" she said "You obviously can't be beat in logical riddles, so I thought I'd try math"

He sighed "There is no dirt in the hole and that was a trick question" he then reached over the her small leather bound book and handed it to her "Why don't you start reading again, we are not finished with today's' lessons"

She looked at the book that he placed in front of her face, took it and flipped through the different sonnets until she found the one where she left off and started to read.

_Those hours, that with gentle work did frame_

_The lovely gaze where every eye doth dwell,_

_Will play the tyrants to the very same_

_And that unfair which fairly doth excel;_

_For never-resting time leads summer on_

_To hideous winter, and confounds him there;_

_Sap checked with frost, and lusty leaves quite gone, _

_Beauty o'er-snowed and bareness every where:_

_Then were not summer's distillation left, _

_A liquid prisoner pent in walls of glass,_

_Beauty's effect with beauty were bereft, _

_Nor it, nor no remembrance what it was:_

_But flowers distilled, though they with winter meet,_

_Leese but their snow; their substance still sweet_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes once she finished the sonnet.

"What did the poet want to capture in this sonnet?" he asked.

"It sounds like the poet is remembering his love of the seasons" said Rin with a small frown on her face "_'Sap checked with frost'_ he's talking about the trees and how they change in winter" she said then turned to look at her lord "Is that right?"

Sesshomaru nodded "In part yes, that was very good Rin" he said to the small child then looked at Kagome "and what do you think the poet is trying to say?"

"I think he is lamenting time and how he longs for his youth again by comparing it to the flowers '_flowers distilled, though they with winter meet, Leese but their snow; their substance still sweet' _he is longing to capture youth and extract it like you would perfume"

"Also very good" he said "The poet weeps the progress of the years, which will play havoc with the young man's beauty. Human life is like the seasons. Spring, summer, autumn's maturity and fruition followed by the hideous winter. Nothing is left of summer's beauty except for the remembrance of things beautiful. He wishes to distill the substance in which beauty is preserved and find a way to retain his own youth" he looked down to see both of them thinking the sonnet over.

"I see that now" said Rin then looked over to him "We won't have to distill flowers for youth though will we?" she smiled.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head "No my Rin. Once you reach a mature age like Kagome I too will place my seal on you and grant you my lifespan"

Kagome closed her eyes and started to hum a little tune while playing with some strands of his air. The birds where singing overhead and a nice cool breeze picked up the scent of the ocean in the back ground, a perfect day.

"When do we have go back?" asked Kagome twirling a daisy between two fingers.

"I have not decided as of yet" said his deep voice "Why do you ask _kotori_?"

"I like it here" she said then sat up and turned to look down at his relaxed face "You have more time to spend with us here, you seem more relaxed and I love the ocean air"

Sesshomaru looked up at her happy face and growled deep in his chest. Lifting up a hand he gently caressed her cheek. When he had figured out what his inner demon wanted for the first time he was hesitant and even a bit skeptical on how it was possible to view the young girl as a daughter but the more time spent in her company the more and more he had come to realize that even though she was considered an adult in this era, she was far too innocent. Her eyes didn't hold any shadows that come with the harsh realities of life despite her battle with Naraku. She was still a child at heart and it was that essence that started to change his view of her. Though woman on the outside she appeared, her heart, soul and spirit was as bright, optimistic and carefree as a child's. And so, in these past months, he had come to understand what it meant to have someone to protect and care for. Rin and Kagome became the daughters of his heart, they were his pups and with that acceptance he gained inner peace and understanding.

"We can stay until the next new moon if it pleases you" he said to her.

"Really? You don't need to get back right away?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded to her "They can managed a month with me away"

"Thank you _otousan_" she said then leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek "You're the best! Come on Rin….lets go down to the water"

Sesshomaru blinked at the swiftness of her kiss and her words then felt his inner demon purr contently. She called him father for the first time since he brought her home and was surprised on how….right it felt.

He sat up and looked over at their retreating figures making their way down the hill and shook his head.

"Seki….Hoki" he called out knowing the two guards where never too far behind.

They dropped out of the trees and kneeled in front of him "Yes my lord"

"Look after them and do not let Kagome wander off too far" he said getting up and started to walk towards the fortress. He may be away from the castle but he was still lord and still had responsibilities.

He scoffed as he remembered what InuYasha shouted to him "She's not my pup my ass" he muttered under his breath rarely did he used profanity, it was beneath him but for the feeling of smug satisfaction he was radiating, he deemed it necessary.

8

8

Hoki watched from a distance Kagome as she picked up a sea shell and showed it to Rin. The ocean air played with her dark raven hair, the gown she had on was a soft cream color that gave her a youthful appearance.

"Are you still determined to court her?"

Hoki looked at his brother and sighed "I do not want to lose her" he said smiling when she lifted up her dress to her calves and walked towards the edge of the shore "She is the only female I have ever known to stir these kinds of emotions within me and I don't care if lord InuYasha is stronger. I will find a way to get stronger and defeat him"

Seki shook his head "I don't think it will be that easy. The Tetsusaiga has never been defeated and even if he were to fight without it the young prince still have the _Sankon Tesso_ and _Hijin Kesso_ as a weapon, not easy to dodge or overpower. He may be hanyou but he has perfected how to channel his youkai into his attacks"

Hoki growled low in his throat when he remembered the demon lord and how much power he yielded.

"Hoki! Seki! Come on you two!" called out the voice of Rin "It's lunch time!"

Hoki snapped out of his thoughts to see that Kagome was already making her way up the path towards the fortress. He quickly followed the retreating form of the woman who captured his heart and promised himself that one day….he would be worthy enough to be her mate.

8

8

8

Kagome sat up in her bed and looked around the room.

What had woken her up?

Glancing around, she got up and walked over to the window and looked out towards the forest and sighed. She was feeling that strange call again.

With an air of determination she pulled her dark blue silk robe over her thin white nightgown and silently walked towards the door of her room. Thank goodness that tonight just happened to be the one night that her alpha decided to let them sleep in their own room since he had some matters to attend to.

Peeking out of her door, she headed out into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that everyone was asleep. Her feet didn't make a sound as she swiftly crossed the long corridor and out to the main hall and out the large doors. She breathed evenly as she ran out into the night, unafraid of what might be lurking within the shadows.

She followed the pull, the compulsion leading her to the large orchard of cherry blossom trees that where a few minutes away from the fortress. The dark pink of the blossoms in the moonlight caught her breath, it was stunning.

She looked around walking deeper into the orchard then stopped when she saw a man clad in red sitting by the base of a tree. His head was down, one leg stretched out in front while the other was bent.

She knew him.

"I know you" she said to him softly "You're the hanyou that my alpha said tried to force yourself on me…..your trying to take me away from my family"

She now wished she would have ignored the compulsion. She stepped back getting ready to run when he looked at her. Those golden eyes that resembled her beloved adoptive father's so much where looking at her with such longing and regret that it made her stop and frown.

"I would never have done anything to purposely hurt you Kagome" his voice was deep and gruff igniting a feeling recollection within her heart.

"What do you mean?" she said then felt anger rise up "My _otousan_ is not a liar" she said hurt that anyone would even dare to taint his name. Her alpha was a good man and she would be damned if anyone tries to tell her otherwise.

She watched him as he looked at her, his face shocked by her words.

"He is not your real father Kagome" he said then sighed "and I'm not saying that he is lying to you" he got up and walked closer to her "Over two years ago you, me, our friends, along with Sesshomaru united to defeat a half demon named Naraku"

That name sent shivers down her spin though she didn't know why but she ignored it and listened to what the demon was saying.

"I was placed under a spell shortly after that by an undead priestess" he sighed and rubbed his face with one clawed hand "It made me….unstable. Yes I tried to attack you and take you forcefully as my mate but I was not myself Kagome" he looked up at her and she gasped when she saw the intensity of his emotions burning through his golden depths "You broke the spell on my mind then Sesshomaru came and took you away. I wanted to see you….apologize for what I almost did and to tell you that…I would never hurt you"

Gods he wanted to embrace her, to hold her but he didn't want to scare her off either. He drank in her beautiful face, her lovely sky blue eyes and her small petite figure. She's changed so much in his eyes, grown into a dazzling woman, alluring and exotic that it made him ache to be with her. He knew that her outer beauty was dimed in comparison to her inner beauty. Her heart, so open and honest that didn't judge or ridicule others, her compassion for every living thing, her loyalty, her love and her defiant and brave spirit. She was the light in his world and the woman he vowed to have as his life mate.

"If that's true…then Sesshomaru must not have known you were under the spell" she said making him almost snort, her trust in his brother was mind-boggling.

"I asked for a chance to prove myself so that I can come back into the pack" he said deciding it was best for now to not say anything bad about Sesshomaru, she was thoroughly brain washed.

He watched as she regarded him for a moment "Why do you look so much like him?"

InuYasha's eyes widen at her question "You mean he never told you?" he said then growled throwing his hand up in the air "Unbelievable!"

"What?" she asked bewildered by his outburst.

"I'm his younger half-brother"

Kagome felt her world turn on its axis. He was her alpha's younger brother?

"Wh….why do you not live in the castle then?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"I'm an omega" he said leaning against a tree and folded his hands into the bellowing sleeves of his red haori "I was out-casted by him years ago that's why I asked him for a way back in"

"Why?" she asked walking closer to him without realizing that she was doing it "Why where you banned in the first place?"

"I am a half demon" he said with a shrug like if that was a good enough reason for her.

"And what does that have anything to do with it?" she said blinking utterly confused. The Sesshomaru she knew and loved would not turn up his nose at bloodline. He took in both Rin and herself, treated them like treasured daughters and they were human…there had to be something else.

"I can see what you're thinking Kagome and honestly I don't really have a good enough answer for you that won't entitle smearing the perfect image you have of Sesshomaru. The honest truth is that he's always been an ass to me and I have been banned from his pack"

Kagome shook her head, she refused to believe that Sesshomaru could be that cruel and yet….there was something about the man in front of her that made her heart go out to him.

"There has to be some other reason" she said more to herself than to him "I can't believe that he would just throw you to the curb without a good reason"

"Oh he did give me a reason" he said "But I rather not talk about it. Okay so other than him being an ass, I admit that yes I did fuck up….big time but that's been over 50 years ago, cant he just get over it?" he said.

She should have been appalled by his language but for some reason…..she wasn't.

She knew him.

That much she was able to tell. His face was so rugged and handsome, his eyes a shade darker than her alpha, his hair a darker hue of silver. He was a bit shorter than Sesshomaru but he still held an air authority and power. He was achingly familiar. She walked closer to him until she had to look up at him and lifted her hand, brushing his cheek gently.

InuYasha wanted to pull her into his body and bury his face into the thick curtain of her hair until he was drunk on her scent but instead stood still while she touched his face gently.

"I know you….don't I?" she whispered softy to him "I feel…..something" she said as her hand brushed some of his bangs away from his right eye.

"Yeah" he said quietly "I have been at your side since you came into this era when you were 15 years old"

"What changed?"

"The spell" he said sadly "I know you don't remember…and honestly I sometimes think it's best that you don't but if you don't remember then how will you know why I'm so sorry?" he said sighing deeply taking her hand that was on his cheek and turned his face into her palm and breathed in her scent "How can you ever know how much I have missed you? Or how fuckin much I regret what happened?"

She felt her heart leap in to her throat. She could almost feel the force of his emotions swirl around her like a warm blanket; could smell his earthly, woodsy scent so different from Sesshomaru's clean cool scent. He smelled of the forest after the rain and of sandalwood, musky and fresh, alluring and memorable.

"Your name is InuYasha…right?" she asked "I remembered that is what they called you"

"Yeah that me" he said with a chuckle then lifted his head up and inhaled the night air "I think it's best if you get back. I don't want you to get in trouble" he reluctantly let go of her hand.

Kagome blinked and looked around then up at the night sky. It was very late and if her lord found her out of bed…she shuddered to think of the consequences and yet….she didn't want to leave this demon. The longing in her heart to be with him was almost over whelming.

Seeing her hesitation to leave him he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek gently while his buried his claws in to her hair "Kagome…my sweet Kagome" he breathed against her skin "You don't know how much I wish to be with you like in the old days"

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, trusting in her instincts that were telling her that he was someone dear to her.

"I don't want to leave" she admitted "I want to know about us, about why I feel this strange connection to you and why I didn't know any of this before"

He growled deep in his chest, his demon pleased with her hesitation to leave him that she was following her instincts like an Inuyoukai would. It amazed him how much braver he was telling her how he felt knowing that she didn't hold her past memoires. He still wanted her to regain them but for now he would savor her ignorance to the past and take the warmth she offered.

"I can't stay here and you need to go back" he pulled away and looked down at her "Meet me out here again in three days. I need to leave and make sure Sesshomaru's guards don't catch my scent and purify your scent before you get within the fortress. Sesshomaru has a strong nose and he will smell me on you a mile away"

"But won't he be suspicious when his own scent is purified?" She asked then rolled her eyes "Never mind, I'll just roll around in my bed for a while, his scent should be clinging on to the sheets"

InuYasha wanted to growl at that information but let it go. Sesshomaru saw her like a pup…nothing more.

She looked into his eyes "Three days?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" he said leaning forward and touched his forehead to hers "I will call for you. When you feel the compulsion to be outside….that'll be me"

"Why do I respond to it like that?" she asked a small frown on her face.

"Because your heart and soul knows that it's my youkai calling to you" he said then sighed "Go on back Kagome and I will see you again"

"Promise?" she said looking into his molten gold eyes.

He smirked at her "Keh...of course"

She blinked at his choice of words but then smiled. It sounded like him and it was a sound that she missed for some reason. With one last glance back at the half demon she ran out of the orchard and towards the fortress.

4

4

InuYasha leaped up into the trees and watched her progress, keeping his ears and nose on high alert for any youkai in the area. He couldn't risk going any closer; the cherry blossoms where masking his scent and if he crept any closer his brother would be able to sniff him out. His scent on Kagome was faint thanks to the pungent flowers. He closed his eyes and sniffed the remains of her scent on his fingers.

Gods how he had missed her.

He thought about their contact with each other and forced himself to not get too excited about it. She didn't remember anything and was acting out on pure instincts. If she had her memoires she would not have been so forward or bold with him. 'Don't get too used to it buddy' he grumbled to his demon 'first opportunity, we are going to get back her memories'. He cursed his human conscious and morals, if he had been full demon, he would have not looked a gifted house in the mouth and just take her like she was but because he knew who she was before this whole thing happened, he could not just let it go. She would want to see her mother and family and what about their friendship?

'But what about us?' whispered that mischievous voice inside of his mind 'If she stays this way then we could start a new chapter in our story, one without the heartache that Kikyo caused' reasoned that little voice. A new fresh start; a chance to get to know each other without worries or past memoires getting in the way, a chance for him to win her love and heart.

InuYasha shook his head. No….he couldn't do that, he wouldn't do that to her but damn it was tempting. He wanted her adoration, her heart and for her to look at him without any doubt or mistrust.

He sighed with a heavy heart knowing that in the end he would do the right thing for her and risk losing her forever.

9

9

As soon as she reached the front doors she closed her eyes and concentrated on her miko powers and purified all scents from her body then sneaked in. She managed to make it all the way to her room where she silently closed the door then immediately went to roll around in her bed where her scent was laced with that of her alpha.

She didn't think that it was going to be enough so she got up and went rummaging through her trunk that held the items from the era she was born in and took out her body wash. She rarely used it since Sesshomaru had once said that the futuristic scent washed out all other scents on her. Instead she's been using the cleaning soaps and oils made of rose extracts that her alpha brought for her.

Gathering her towel and robe she quickly darted out of her room and into the bathroom that had a built in hot spring. Once she was fully immersed in the hot water she sighed a breath of relief, the water felt so good and it help sooth her nerves.

Why…why did she agree to meet the strange half demon again? Why did she allow for him to touch her? There was something so familiar about his scent, something that made her heart crave him, made her long to be in his arms. It scared and excited her.

He had been so handsome, there was a fire burning in those golden depths, a wild nature that he kept contained that made her feel reckless.

Why was he banned? He said that it was because of a mistake and because he was a hanyou but she couldn't believe that her beloved alpha would be that cruel. Sure she's seen him angry and had seen his power and brutality when dealing with matters of the demon courts but he had always been protective of both her and Rin…..so why would he be so mean to his own kin? It just didn't add up to her.

She thought about what he said. He had admitted to almost raping and attacking her but he also said that it was because of a curse and that the reason she couldn't remember anything was because she, her self, had lifted it for him.

Who would do such a thing to him and why? What was the purpose for placing a demon under a spell? Was it political or personal? A million questions where running through her mind and thought of voicing some of those questions to her adoptive father.

Would he answer them if she asked or would he grow suspicious? She didn't want to doubt him and maybe it was because of that fear that made her hold her questions whenever she had one. Would she rather live in ignorance for the rest of her life or push for the truth?

Taking a wash cloth she placed a dollop of the pink color body wash and scrubbed away. The bottle said that the fragrance was plumeria and she really did love the scent so if asked she was just going to say that she loved the scent and felt like using it which was not a lie so her alpha would not question her on it.

Her mind wandered as she spread the white lather around her neck. The image of InuYasha and the way he nuzzled her face and buried his claws in her hair made her shiver. Her alpha had nuzzled her plenty of times but it felt paternal and fatherly whereas with InuYasha, it had felt intimate and sensual, it made her feel weak in the knees.

What kind of relationship did they have before her memory was taken? He had told her they were friends but even she was able to read the longing in his amber eyes. He held feelings for her, that much she was able to tell so why were they torn apart?

Kagome stayed in the hot water for a while thinking about her meeting with the silver hair hanyou before she decided that she's has soaked enough. Drying off she then pulled her robe around herself and stepped out of the bathing room only the squeak in surprise.

Her alpha stood against the stone wall across from the bathing room, his arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Why are you out of bed and taking a bath in the middle of the night?" he asked looking down at her.

"I….couldn't sleep" not a lie, she really couldn't.

She noticed when he sniffed in her direction then grimaced.

"Why did you use those infuriating washes?" he scowled then reached to pull her into his arms "You know how I feel about those cleaners from your era. Why wash away my scent from your skin _kotori_"

She breathed in his clean scent and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't like lying to him, she loved him and didn't want to betray him…it would hurt him and she rather die than to ever see him hurt or disappointed in her.

"I like the way it smells" she said softy "The scent is familiar and it makes me wish I could remember my other home"

He pulled away from her and looked down at her blue eyes.

"_This_ is your home Kagome" he said softy "I am sorry that you way to your era is closed off….but you will meet see your family again in five hundred years. Until then I am your family. Do you understand my little one?"

She nodded to him "Hai I understand" she said then yawned. After the rise of emotions, her bath and the million swirling questions made she tired and fatigued.

"Come" he said and escorted her to her bedroom "Sleep Kagome…the night is still young"

He was about to pull away when she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her face.

"…..you would never hate me for being human….would you?" she asked in a whisper, needing to know the answer.

Instead of answering her right away he carried her to her bed and laid her down then followed her on to the soft mattress. Once she was snuggled safety in his arms he warped his tail around her small body.

"Why do you ask such foolish things _kotori_?" he said, his low deep voice comforted her fears and insecurities "You are pack, the daughter of my heart and I will never judge you or Rin for your human blood. Why the sudden uncertainty?"

She shook her head, feeling suddenly foolish "I guess I'm just tired, I'm sorry for doubting alpha, I feel stupid now" she held him tight and inhaled his scent. She felt his claws on her scalp while he growled low in his throat, the sound sending vibrations lulling her to sleep.

"Not stupid, just human but that won't be for long" he said.

"What do you mean?" she said sleepily with a little frown.

"Have you not noticed? When I placed my seal on you, I also fed you with some of my youkai, the longer you are exposed to it, the more demon characteristics you take on"

"Like what?" she asked baffled then yawned, couldn't this conversation wait until she was more awake?

"Like needing company contently" he said "The need to sleep in a group, this is something Inu's are comfortable with not humans. Humans get uncomfortable when sleeping in a group and then there is the nuzzling, you use it as a means to let me know that you are sorry or are in need of attention. That too is another Inu quality"

"S'not so bad" she murmured her eyes already closed "Can you explain it when I'm awake _otousan_?"

Sesshomaru chuckled noticing that she was already asleep "Sleep well Kagome"

Her face was serene while she held on to his tail like a stuffed animal. Oh well, he needed to rub his scent on her again. Why did she use those blasted cleaners for? He would have tossed them out but he also knew that Kagome associated her real home to scents and even though she could not remember it, the scents of those cleaners calmed her aura.

He could not help but wonder why she had asked him that particular question. Did she remember more things in her dreams? Is that why she couldn't sleep?

He sighed and closed his eyes trying hard to rid himself of that annoying nagging feeling…like he was going to lose her.

No.

He was being paranoid, there wasn't a being alive who could over write the seal he had on her. He looked down at her glossy black curls and purred low in his throat. Ever since her memories were erased it was almost like whatever restraints she had on herself melted away. Kagome was more who she was meant to be rather than what she thought she should be and thanks to his guidance she was taking in demon customs with more ease than before.

One would think it was strange for him to see her as his own pup but he was well into his years and still did not have a mate nor did he care for one but pups…..that was something he did want. He had yearned for a family and it was Rin that first opened his eyes to that knowledge many years ago. When he had fist saved her, he had allowed her to follow him out of pity then it became clear that he missed having a pack. Slowly that feel of pack revealed the true desire of his demon and it was then that he started to see Rin as his own pup but he also felt compelled to do the right thing for her and have her learn how to be among humans.

It was in that village that he met Kagome again.

Rin had been by her side as the young girl cried, her aura laced with pain and rejection. He could remember feeling pity for the young woman as she cried over his idiot half-brother. He had sat down next to her and from there on his demon claimed her as his own.

Now he had her and Rin to fill the gap his life was lacking and he would do anything to keep his family intact. The only thing that was left unresolved was InuYasha.

He knew that the hanyou was incapable to real harm and that he was extremely loyal once he pledge his fidelity. He was strong for being a half-breed had the power of a full demon and he wielded Tetsusaiga. That only will give the western lands the advantage against any enemy but was he ready to give his brother a chance to prove himself and what of Kagome? If he allowed the hanyou into the castle grounds no doubt a romance between his claimed daughter and his brother will blossom.

He was not ready to see his little one mated and pupped….not yet at least. InuYasha was too old and Kagome had yet to live her life, he would not permit a union.

Turning on his side he closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving his questions and thoughts for another day.

7

7

7

**~The third day~ **

Kagome looked over the ocean from the small cliff next to the fortress and thought about her upcoming meeting with InuYasha. She felt at a loss. She did not want to lie to her alpha, it pained her to even think about how he would feel if she got caught but at the same time…..she wanted to see InuYasha again.

"What ails you my princess?"

She looked up to see Hoki leaning on a tree.

She smiled at him and patted the grass next to her and watched the tall handsome Inu make her way towards her.

"Why do you ask?" she said setting her note pad and pen down.

"You have been very quiet these past two days. Not once did you try and escape our watch" he said taking her note pad and flipped through the pages and frowned at the strange lettering.

"You make me sound like an uncontrollable child" she chided then saw him frown and turn her note pad around as if trying to make sense of the strange squiggles in it.

Taking the note pad from him she held it up right side up "It's a music sheet, I'm was trying to write down a tune that's been going through my mind lately"

Hoki shook his head at her "You're the only woman I have ever met to be so educated and refined lady Kagome"

"Oh I wouldn't take that far Hoki" she said with a laugh "Where are your brother and Rin?" She said looking around trying to find the young girl.

"Down by the shore, Rin loves to collect sea shells, it seems to be her new past time" said Hoki leaning back on his elbows.

"There is something so calming about the sea" she said then reached in to her basket that held some snacks and handed him an apple before reaching for her small leather bound book that her alpha had given her. It was filled with different poems and sonnets and she loved to sit and read and try to understand the emotions that the poet was going through.

"Would you like for me to read you one?" she said to Hoki who shook his head.

"No thank you my lady, I unfortunately, don't have the understanding for such things" he said then looked at her "Does that disappoint you?"

"No, I think my alpha is the only other person with an understanding for poetry" she said looking at the leather book.

"It's not surprising; only certain noble lords would understand the value of the arts. The fact that you my lady can even read is a fleet on its own"

Kagome didn't say anything but she couldn't understand why it was like that here. She loved to read, enjoyed to lose herself in the lines of poetry. It was a shame that Hoki didn't care for it….. She then wondered if InuYasha would enjoy poetry.

2

2

Once night fell she couldn't help feel a bit nervous. She have never willing snuck out to meet someone and it was making her jumpy. She felt so torn between her loyalty to her adoptive father and the longing within her heart to see the gorgeous hanyou.

She sat in bed with her legs drawn up, her chin resting on her knees wondering if she should just ignore the call when she felt it. She was in a dark blue night gown that was long and flowed like water down her small frame. She choose it because of the dark color, she felt it hid the lines of her body better than a white gown would.

The sound of her door opening pulled her out of her thoughts of sneaking out to meet InuYasha.

"Why are still awake _kotori_?" said her alpha moving into her room and sat on her bed "It's late. You have been quiet these past three days my little one, do you feel well?"

Now she felt guilty for worrying him. She didn't think he would notice that her mind had been on his younger brother.

"I'm fine" she murmured as she moved so that she could hug him "I don't want to worry you"

"It is in the nature of an Inu to worry about his pups" he said patting her arm gently making her smile.

"I love you" she whispered "I couldn't have asked for a better guardian and adoptive father than you"

Sesshomaru savored those words, feeling the ice around his heart melt even more for his petite human daughter.

"Thank you my _kotori_" he said as he kissed the top of her head "Now go to sleep, I will be back in the morning"

"Where are you going?" she asked, not believing her good fortune.

"I was called to the castle; there is a lord who wishes to meet with me regarding some bandits to the south of our lands, nothing to concern our self with. Behave yourself and I will see both you and Rin at breakfast tomorrow"

She nodded to him then burrowed into the mattress and closed her eyes. She figured the pull and compulsion would wake her up anyways.

5

5

InuYasha waited until it was close to midnight when he flared out his youkai, calling out to his lifemate. He sought out her aura and sent out a calling that only she could feel.

_**Come to me Kagome….come to your mate…come….**_

He sat by the same tree she had seen him in and waited to see if she could come. He knew that since Sesshomaru was a pack animal, she would not be able to come if she was sleeping next to him. The thought of Kagome and Sesshomaru in the same bed still creep him out but he also knew that if he achieved to gain Kagome's heart and make her his mate, when they had pups, they too will sleep with them.

He closed his eyes and envisioned a child with silver hair and blue eyes running up to him calling him 'papa' and growled low. Gods how he wanted that.

The sounds of footsteps caught his attention and the looked to see Kagome come out of the shadows, her dark blue nightgown was long and complemented her pale skin perfectly. She was a vision.

He smiled at her and stood up "Kagome" he breathed her name then hold out his hand and waited to see if she would take it. She smiled and placed her small hand in his.

"How have you been?" she asked him, her voice laced with concern. He was truly touched and relived that she had not changed much since she lost her memoires, she still fussed over him.

"Been alright" he said then walked over to the blanket he had brought for her to sit on "Did you find it hard to get out?"

She shook her head "My _otousan_ left for the castle, he said that he won't be back until the morning"

InuYasha nodded at his good luck "Then there won't be any hurry for you to get back then?" he said lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

"No" she breathed softy, her heart fluttering in her chest "What kind relationship did we use to have?"

InuYasha chuckled "The best kind" he said then looked at her "We stuck together not matter what, thick as thieves and fought just has hard. You were the one who taught me to laugh, to trust and to embrace my human emotions" he reached into the pants of his hakama and pulled out the golden locket she had given him long ago.

The pictures within it where different thanks to her. She said that he should have at least one picture of the whole gang and one of both of them not growling at each other. So on one side was a photo of the crew before Naraku was defeated and in the other side was a picture of him standing, Kagome was on a boulder and she was hugging his shoulders. He of course was grimacing in embarrassment but she was laughing while looking at him.

He gave her the locket and watched her open it and gasped.

"You gave that to me years ago. I don't wear it that often because I don't want to lose it but this is very dear to me" he said looking at her face as she looked at the photos inside of it.

She looked up at him, her eyes misting with tears. The photo of both of them must have been long ago because she looked so much younger.

"How old was I here?"

"I'm guessing still 15, close to 16" he said scooting closer to her "Do you believe me now? I would never had hurt you on purpose Kagome"

She looked into his amber eyes and nodded "I believe you InuYasha, but I can't understand why Sesshomaru would keep me from my friends...from you"

InuYasha sighed "I'm not gonna pretend to know what the jackass is thinking so I'll let you ask him that"

She giggled earning her a "What?" from him.

"Why does your potty mouth sound so….you?" she said then shook her head "I was just thinking on how I should feel insulted or at least appalled but I don't….it's weird"

He shrugged

"So who are the rest of the people in this photo?" she asked him leaning in closer to him with the locket. For a long time they spoke of their friends, he told her about some of their adventures as well.

"I remember this one time a huge pig like demon was taking beautiful girls from villages as his brides and we stopped to help bring all the women back"

"How did we do that?" she asked him in awe. He was a great story teller and she couldn't believe some of the battles they use to have.

"You used yourself as bait" he said winning him a gasp from her "The thing was that the stupid swine had a magical crown that he would place on the women's heads and make them want to leave with him"

"Oh my gosh…don't tell me I fell victim to the magic too?"

He nodded laughing about now since he had rescued her "Yup, you were taken away but we rescued you and the rest of the girls and took them back to their families"

Kagome laughed a little "We had some pretty crazy adventures it sounds like….why wasn't Sesshomaru ever there?"

She looked at him as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well…..he would show up every once in a while but we always fought"

"You two take sibling rivalry to a whole new level don't you?" she said shaking her head with exasperation.

"Yeah I guess" he moved his hand to pull a thick strand of hair behind her ear "You seem so different Kagome. You seem so…at ease, relaxed and confidant. I don't understand, it's like the person I'm looking at right now is the real you, like you been holding yourself back all these years"

She shrugged "Maybe I was. I don't remember my past insecurities, my past doubts or my past heartaches. I woke up next to my now adoptive father and I only know what he has told me, shown or and taught me"

InuYasha started to wonder if leaving her as she was the right thing to do after all.

She took out a small brown leather book.

"Sesshomaru took all of my favorite poems and sonnets from the many books I had in my truck and had them copied and bound to this book. Would you like me to read you my favorite?"

InuYasha blinked, not able to believe that those words came out of her mouth.

"Sure, the last time I heard a sonnet was when my mother was alive" he said softy remembering the feminine voice of his mother read to him when he was just a pup.

Kagome nodded and found the crease in the pages that marked her favorite poem.

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if I had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice"_

InuYasha scoffed and looked at her "I think the poet was speaking of my life" he said "I have lived long enough to experience both fire and ice. You are my fire, my desire and I would gladly die for you and yet I had died by the hands of ice many years ago"

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat "I am your fire?"

InuYasha sighed and took her hand "I much favor to die by your fire than by the bitter hatred of ice any day Kagome"

Kagome swallowed then looked for another to read to him.

"_My love is as a fever longing still,_

_For that which longer nurseth the disease;_

_Feeding on what which doth preserve the ill,_

_The uncertain sickly appetite to please. _

_My reason, the physician to my love, _

_Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,_

_Hath left me, and I desperate now approve._

_Desire is death, which physic did except._

_Past cure I am, now Reason is past care, _

_And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;_

_My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,_

_At random from the truth vainly expressed;_

_For I have sworn three fair, and thought thee bright,_

_Who art as black as hell, as dark as night" _

She watched him as he closed his eyes, his breathing harsh.

"Where do you find these? It's uncanny how appropriate this poem is to how I felt when I realized what I had done, to how I have been feeling since I lost sight of you and Sesshomaru took you away"

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek "I'm sorry"

He shook his head and turned his face into her hand "Don't ever say you're sorry to me, I don't fucking deserve it"

"I still am and I will leave the poems for some other time"

InuYasha didn't want her to stop. Had she been the old Kagome, she never would have thought to read him literature from her time and it had always hurt him how she had just assumed that either he couldn't read or was too stupid to understand it.

This Kagome did not doubt him and it was incredibly liberating. Giving her hand one last nuzzle he sighed as she took her hand back.

"How good are you at riddles?" she asked him suddenly making him crock an eyebrow at her.

"Riddles?" he honestly never knew she knew of any or if she liked them "I haven't been asked one in such a long time"

"Okay then let's see you solve this: A boat lies at anchor with a rope ladder hanging over the side. The rungs in the rope ladder are nine inches apart. The tide rises at a rate of six inches per hour and then falls at the same rate. If one rung of the ladder is just touching the water when the tide begins to rise, how many rungs will be covered after eight hours?"

InuYasha ran through a swift series of calculations, and then laughed softly. He was put through a similar sequences of problems designed to reveal how the smart he was when he was just a pup by his mother's spiteful hold advisors. They had drilled him with these kinds of questions saying that it was already bad enough that she gave birth to a hanyou and they would be damned if he turned out illiterate to boot. Turns out, he had affinity for numbers.

"None, the rope ladder rises with the boat upon the water" he said with a smirk.

Fuck! It was getting harder and harder to convince himself that she would be better off with her memories back in place but this was something he had not foreseen.

"Good! I was sure you would be just as smart as Sesshomaru since you're his brother" she said shining him a bright smile.

InuYasha groaned. The past Kagome thought he was some sort of barbarian; she never would have given him such a hard riddle and actually believe him capable to solving the damn thing. He remembered seeing her 'math' homework once years ago and had scoffed at how easy it was and thought it was stupid for her to study so damn much. He had told her that and her response had hurt him dearly. She had told him that 'what did he know' that he wouldn't understand it anyways. He would have offered to help her but grew bitter and instead let her suffer through it alone.

Of course he still loved her, despite her thinking he was an incapable buffoon but in the back of his mind her lack of faith in him always wounded him.

Now here she was, with no past misgivings about him to taint the way she saw him. She was seeing his true self and did not judge him.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants this one; what goes round the house and in the house but never touches the house?"

He laughed a throaty deep laugh that stunned her and made her weak. By the kamis…it was the most delicious sound she had ever heard.

"The sun"

He stood up and held out his hand "Come on…..you need to get back before someone starts noticing you're gone"

She eyed his hand, feeling her heart drop "I don't want to leave yet"

"Kagome you still need to sleep, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow" he said pulling her up and wrapped his arms around her "I don't want you to leave either but we'll see each other again"

"I don't know when" she said "I was lucky Sesshomaru left today, most of the time we all sleep together, he will notice if I leave the bed"

"I know he's a light sleeper like me" he said leaning down and nuzzle her neck inhaling her sweet scent "Try and leave in a week from now. I will call out to you, if you can't come then just ignore it, I will know what it means" he then had an idea "Which window is yours?"

"The fourth one from the east side of the fortress….why?" she said shivering from the attention he was giving her neck.

"Try and leave it open as much as possible"

"You can't sneak in! He will smell you"

He shook his head "Don't worry…I won't just trust me. Now go"

She nodded and turned to leave but then stopped turned back to him, pulled him down by his kimono and planted soft kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight" she breathed then turned and ran into the woods, leaving him still stunned by that swift kiss.

She ran until she reached the front gates of the fortress and purified her scent then proceeded to tip toe her way to her room. Once there she took off her clothes grabbed her cleaners and took a quick bath. She dunks her blue night gown into the water as well then rung it to get all the water out. Sneaking into her room she hung the night gown in the back of her closet then noticed the kimono her alpha wore yesterday was left in her room. Picking it up she wrapped it around her body, relived that it still had his scent clinging to it. Climbing into bed she yawned and waited for sleep to claim her. She touched her lips and smiled softy. She was in danger of losing her heart to that demon, she knew it.

8

8

InuYasha sat under the cherry blossoms the following day thinking about Kagome and how different she was now. He had loved even before the change but now he felt like he was falling harder for the new Kagome.

He still had the remains of her scent on his red haori from last night and it soothed his demon unlike anything else could. He wanted to see her again just to bask in her presence, to hear her soft melodic voice or to feel the warmth of her arms around him.

What would he do if Sesshomaru didn't accept him back in the pack? He couldn't take her from the castle….she belonged there now but then what about her family? He had repaired the well and wondered if it still worked. He tried to jump in but it wouldn't work for him but he wondered if it was because he didn't have the beads anymore. Kaede had them so getting them back wouldn't be a problem but what would happen if it still didn't work? Sesshomaru will kill him. But what if it did? Then she would be back in her own time, with her real family and she would be safe. He would stay with her if he had to, knew it was safer on the other side but would he be able to live there permanently? He would if it meant being with her.

Gods he head hurt. Torn between doing the right thing and what he wanted was making his head pound.

He stayed in the orchard for the majority of the morning but by noon the need to feed made him finally move out of the area. He promised himself to be back in three days and hope Kagome would be able to sneak out again. Gods he wanted to see her just one more time before he had to leave to seek out his pack but the risk….

Deciding to keep close to the water he made his way towards the shoreline and to the large rocks and boulders. He didn't know if Kagome would be here but he figured it was worth a shot. He found a small cave close to some rocks and the water making the cave smell of sea water, seaweed and marine life. It would be perfect location to meet her at; the salt water hid his scent very well.

He kept his ears trained on any noises or movements until he finally felt her aura and heard her laughter. He sent her a quick compulsion to guide her towards him and hope she was able to get a way.

3

3

Kagome and Rin where collecting sea shells by the shore after a quick lunch. Hoki and Seki kept watch over them while sitting on some large logs. It must be a bore to be appointed their babysitters she thought but she knew that her alpha would not allow them out without some sort of guard.

She watched as Rin move further away from them, collecting sea shells.

"Seki…Rin's drifting off" she said going to sit on a log and watched as Seki groaned and got up to walk with Rin.

She then felt it. Sitting up straighter and tilted her head then looked in back of her, it was coming from where the larger boulders where at. InuYasha was close by, he was somewhere in that direction. She watched as Seki and Rin walked further away then turned to Hoki who was polishing his sword.

"Hey Hoki, do you mind going to the kitchens and getting some water? We've been outside almost all day and I'm getting thirsty"

"Right away my lady" he said then leaped up in a blink of an eye.

Eyeing Seki she quickly gathered the silk of her lavender gown and started to walk where she felt InuYasha's aura.

Her gown today was a mixture of different purples raging from light to dark in layers of silk and lace. Her hair was gathered up in an array of braids and curls with some spirals framing her face and neck. She didn't wear a tiara today; instead she had a long golden chain wrapped around her hair with little diamonds.

Taking a glace back she saw that Seki and Rin couldn't be seen anymore. She masked her aura and followed InuYasha's pull. She saw the cave and smiled, he was smart. His scent wouldn't be caught here and it would mask any scent he would leave on her.

As soon as she walked in she saw him leaning against the cave wall.

"InuYasha" she breathed giving him a smile as she all but ran to him.

Smirking he met her half ways and pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. The love he felt for her filled him up until he felt like he was drowning in it. The held on to each other for a while, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

"What are you doing here?" she said after he finally let her go but kept a hand on her waist "This is dangerous…we could get caught" she said looking up at his ruggedly handsome face feeling her heart flutter uncontrollably.

"I know but I have to get back to our friends and let them know that your fine and that I have talked to you" he said moving his hands up to cup her neck and jaw line "I won't be back until later on this week and then who knows when I can see you again" he said leaning his forehead to hers.

The thought of not seeing him for a full week or longer made her heart clench painfully.

"I'll miss you" she breathed earning her a devilish smile from him that made her stomach do flip flops.

"Me too" he said not believing the mushy crap coming out of his mouth but couldn't fight the urge to say them either. This Kagome was so different from the one he had always known that he felt guilty that he was able to open up his feelings to her more now than before. But could anyone really blame him? Kagome had never been one to tell him how she felt either and now here she was opening telling him that she was going to miss him and didn't want him to leave.

"I don't know how much time we have until they start looking for me" she breathed "Promise me we'll talk more about our past when you come back?"

He nodded then leaned forward ever so slowly and did something he had never had the courage to do before. He pressed his lips onto her soft rose color ones and kissed her.

She couldn't breathe for a moment before she gave in and closed her eyes and kissed him back tenderly. Warmth spread throughout her body while the taste of his mouth sent a jolt of awareness through her. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, both of them lost in the intensity of their feelings and emotions.

"Be careful InuYasha" she said her eyes misting at the thought of saying goodbye.

"Always am" he said letting go of her reluctantly "I'll be back as soon as I can and I swear I will find a way to see each other okay?"

She nodded then made her way out of the cave. She stopped and looked back once more to give him a sad smile then made her way back to her group.

She stood by the boulders for a while letting the salty air cleanse her scent. She even took a hand full of sand and rubbed it against her skin before brushing it off. She shook out her dress a bit then made her way towards where Seki and Hoki where looking around, no doubt for her.

"There you are!" said Seki with a sigh of relief "Where did you go? You're covered in sand and smell like seaweed" he said bunching up his nose.

Kagome breathed out inwardly thanking the gods that she was not caught InuYasha's scent on her then smiled at him.

"I took a little walk, don't worry" she said "I wasn't going outside of the area" she taking the canteen from Hoki and drank some water.

"Please don't leave our sight princess" said Hoki "The half demon who tried to take you is still out there"

Kagome felt anger well up in her "How can we even know that he's going to do that anyways? What if everyone is wrong about him?" she said noticing he way Rin was looking at her.

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Rin "You seem awfully passionate about this all of the sudden"

Kagome bit the side of her mouth for her stupidity. Shaking her head she sighed "Maybe the sun's gotten to me" she said "I'm sorry…I don't know what I'm talking about, I feel a bit faint. I'm heading back inside and take a bath"

She could see Rin's relief and knew that she knew something about InuYasha and was not telling her. Was her alpha keeping things as well? She still refused to think badly about him. Maybe he knew about InuYasha's obvious feelings for her and didn't approve?

She could acknowledge that they both had feelings for each other and it was going to make being apart from him harder but there was nothing she could about it for now.

3

3

It's only been a day and already she missed him.

During breakfast she had been quiet and picked at her food making her alpha worry about her. He had sent her to rest in her room until she felt better; she got up and for once didn't argue with him as she went back to her room.

She was lying in her bed resting with the windows in her room wide open allowing a spring breeze to enter the room. She knew it was ridiculous to miss someone she only seen three times but she couldn't explain the ache in her heart.

She yawned and sat up in bed and stretched a bit when a white dove flew into her window making her title her head in confusion.

Getting close to the bird she smiled when she noticed the bird had a cherry blossom and a note attached to its leg. It was a messenger dove. Gently picking up the small animal she took possession of its light load and set it back on her table. She was lucky that her alpha insisted on the kitchens sending her up a small bowl of rice. Taking a bunch of it she placed it on the table for the bird and unfolded the note.

The handwriting was bold and masculine in nature making her smile. His writing matched his personality, confidant and gallant. The note was short but it warmed her heart.

**Found our friends, they are happy you are safe…..I miss you….I'll see you soon...promise**

She smiled then raced to tear off a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote a quick note to him.

_I'm happy you're safe and I miss you terribly as well. Please come back and find me soon_

_Forever yours,_

_Kagome_

Carefully gathering the dove she attached the note to its leg and went to the window where she whispered to it "Find InuYasha" then let it fly out of her window.

Looking back at the small flower on a thin branch she plucked it then when to her trunk and dug out a large text book and inserted the flower in the pages before closing it, preserving it. She took his note and inserted it into a large book as well, concealing his scent then closed her trunk.

That note had made her day and lifted her sprits.

Leaving her room she found Rin and her adoptive father in the library. Rin was painting on the floor while her alpha read a scroll; no doubt it was from some lord.

Sesshomaru looked up from the letter he was reading when she saw his _kotori_ walk in. He had been worried about her; she's been very quiet when everyone was use to her bubbly personality.

"Should you be out of bed?" he said then noted that she had her usual spark in her eyes again.

She went to sit by him and nodded.

"Yeah…I feel better" she said "I lay down and rested for a bit and now feel a bit more upbeat"

"Are you not going outside today?" he asked when he noticed that her hair was not done but was still loose from this morning and her dress was one of her more simpler white and lace ones.

"No…..I want to spends some time inside for once" she said "yesterday I think I was outside in the sun for too long"

"Yeah you were" said Rin looking at her "You started to act funny"

Kagome shrugged "Sun exposure can do that and the sun exposure from the sea is worse"

Sesshomaru was relieved that it was only that, he would hate it if she fell ill. Setting his scroll down he called for his attendants to bring them tea and an array of fruits, meats, and sweet buns for them content to have a day of leisure with both of them.

Kagome played the piano and sang for her alpha enjoying his company and tried not to dwell too much on the fact that she was going against his will and seeing InuYasha behind his back.

Sesshomaru's thoughts where on his younger brother and his request to rejoin the pack. Would InuYasha be able to control that temper of his and tame that wild nature of his? There was a meeting with the lords coming up in the next week, he could take InuYasha and observe if he could be trusted to keep his mouth shut and act as a dependable beta then. If he passed the test then he would consider first seeing how he did training with his generals, then he would have to spend some time with the whelp and then educate him in how to behave his station.

Tiresome but doable if he took the time to actually to take him under his care.

Then his mind wondered to Kagome. If he started to stay in the moon castle what would he do if a romance between the two of them should arise? He could always make it a condition to his return. He would be allowed in the pack as long as he kept his hands away from his daughter until he decided to present her as ready to take on a mate to the courts. Then it would be up to him to pick out a suitable mate.

Would he give his brother to opportunity to fight for the right to court her? He scoffed at himself and decided to come to that decision when the time came.

"_Kotori_" he started "Do you remember the half demon who tried to take you from me?"

Kagome's hands stilled on the keys of the piano, her heart skipped a beat but told herself not to worry.

"I do" she said then turned in her seat to look at him "Why?"

"I did not tell you initially, thought it was irrelevant but I think you should know that he is my younger half-brother"

She frowned at him. Why would he tell her this now?

"But…if he's your brother…why does he not live here? And why would he attack me to begin with?" she asked just because those where the questions that where already burning within her.

"He was banned for his foolishness and weakness. He got pinned to a tree for fifty years after losing his heart to a spiteful miko" he said shocking Kagome. Whatever she was expecting, that was not it.

"Okay…so that explains why your upset….but how am I involved in this?"

"It is a complicated story but needless to say that the same miko placed spell on him and caused him to attack you. The spell is broken and his requested to rejoin the pack once more"

Kagome couldn't help the feel of sadness enter her heart, but then dismissed it. It was obvious that whoever this other woman was didn't hold his heart anymore. It was pointless to feel jealousy when InuYasha's actions have shown her that he had feelings for her. Besides, she figured that InuYasha was much older than she was; it was illogical to assume that he has not had past romances.

"Will you permit him back into the pack?" she asked, hoping that her alpha would say yes.

"Will you feel comfortable with him here?" he asked her looking for any signs of fear.

Kagome turned on the piano bench to face him and smiled "If you had any doubts that he would be a threat then you would not consider on bringing him back _otousan_…..why would you ask such a silly question?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, pleased with her unwavering faith in him and the speed in which she was adjusting and responding to the Inuyoukai customs.

"I am pleased" he said then stood up "Though part of his restriction on his return is going to be to reframe from being in such close contact with you for the time being"

Kagome knew why he was doing that, but still felt it was unfair. Her alpha must know how InuYasha feels about her and that is why he was doing that. She knew he was only doing it because he thought she was too young but…

"I understand" she said with a light smile on her face "When will he be here?"

"He first needs to pass an assessment of sorts to see if he will be a dependable beta, only then will I consider training him"

Kagome didn't really know what role a beta did, but she was pretty sure it was sort of like being a right hand man. The prospect of InuYasha living in the same place than her made her feel happy, nervous and a bit giddy. He would be pack and even though her alpha put a restriction on him…that didn't mean that they wouldn't find ways to meet….she was sure of it.

Turning on the piano bench she couldn't fight the small smile that graced her lips. Her hands skimmed across he keys, the image of her rogue hanyou in her mind.

9

9

_**Please let me know how the story is going so far! Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~3 days later~ Edo Village~**

InuYasha looked over at the well from his position by the tall mature tree thinking about Kagome. Thinking about their last encounter and the intense emotions that blossomed between them. Yes it was true that they had always loved each other but this time….it was different. It was like a deeper connection forged between them, a synergy that had felt so natural and right.

'Would she still feel the same way now once her memory is back?' he wondered to himself. Maybe…..just maybe if they spent more time together and strengthen that new bond between them once she gets her memory back she will begin to see him like she sees him now.

'I will show her and prove to her that she has always been more important than Kikyo' he swore to himself 'I will prove myself worthy of her and once she gets back all of her memories I can only hope she gives me a chance'

With a sigh he jumped off and headed back to his friends. Miroku and Sango were getting married in a few weeks and the village was making preparations. Shippo had hung around for a bit but he headed back to the fox magic school a little while ago asking him to please tell Kagome that he missed her. InuYasha was also going to make his way back to Dewa in the morning making sure to take a route that wouldn't catch the attention of his older brother.

InuYasha had just reached the clearing overlooking the little village when he heard the howl of his brother calling for him. Frowning he tilt his head confused. This was the first time he has ever heard Sesshomaru call to him in Inu form and within him he couldn't fight the compulsion to answer back in the same manner either.

Howling he ran towards the call wondering why his demon was even bothering to respond to him? Sure he had asked for a way in the pack but he hasn't made any formal pledges yet so what the hell was up with his demon? Was his demon this desperate to belong in his family's pack that he would already recognize Sesshomaru as alpha?

Once in the small meadow he saw his brother's tall form standing waiting for him.

"I am surprised and impressed InuYasha" said Sesshomaru looking at his brother walk closer "I did not think you would answer me back"

"Not like I hadmuch of a choice" he grumbled

"Oh?" said Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow "How so?"

"My stupid demon made the decision for me" he said then crossed his arms "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Did you not want a chance to reenter the pack?" said Sesshomaru "It's clear that your demon does"

InuYasha sighed "Yes I do"

"Thus far you have passed. If you had not answered my call as you did then it would have been clear that human blood is the dominant of the two and I would have deemed you too weak but because you answered accordingly we move to the next phase" said Sesshomaru turning around and started to walk into the woods.

InuYasha knew a commanded when he saw one, so he gritted his teeth and followed his jackass of a brother.

InuYasha followed him quietly not knowing where in the hell he was taking him.

"Why are we walking?" said InuYasha folding his hands inside the bellowing sleeves of his haori.

"Because you cannot fly" said the jerk of his brother.

InuYasha huffed offended by his words "I may not fly but I can run just as fast"

"Then let us see just how fast you are" said Sesshomaru as he took off into the sky.

InuYasha smirked before he leaped up from tree to tree easily keeping with the DaiYoukai. Once the terrain got into the mountains InuYasha was able to leap over far distances and run as fast as the full blooded demon was able to fly.

The sun was almost up by the time they reached a small demon village where there were a few weapons vendors, blacksmiths and even a brothel.

InuYasha knew they were in the western lands, they had crossed a few hours ago but he wondered by they were here. Sesshomaru landed and turned to him "I am surprised you were able to keep up and travel for the whole night without the need of rest"

InuYasha shrugged "I can stay up for at least three days without sleep"

"Indeed"

"Why are we here?" said InuYasha following Sesshomaru into the village then blanched when he noticed that his brother was heading to the brothel "What you doing?" he hissed at his older brother.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at him "Do I need to give you a description?"

InuYasha sputtered for a moment "You know damn well what I mean!" he said "What are doing in a place like this? I thought this was beneath you"

"I am still male InuYasha" he said in a bored tone "Or did you honestly believe that I have remained celibate for over 500 years?"

'Well…that was not the answer I expected' thought InuYasha still gaping at Sesshomaru.

"Come little brother" said Sesshomaru taming the smirk that wanted to form on his lips "Let's find you some release from your frustrations perhaps it will improve that hot head of yours"

"Oh no…no way are you getting me to do that with some random wench" said InuYasha crossing his arms to this chest. Not only would that be a betrayal to Kagome and his love for her but he doubted he could even get it up with another woman that was not his _koi_.

Sesshomaru turned around and narrowed his eyes on his little brother "You are male are you not? You are not mated, why do you suppress the natural urges within you? You are Inu, rutting is natural for us"

"With our mates!" replied InuYasha indignantly "Not with these whores, come on Sesshomaru…..really? I may be only half but I do know that my demon has no need to rut with a nameless women, Inu's are supposed to be loyal"

Sesshomaru nodded "So you recognize that our demons are not mindless animals" he stated at a shocked InuYasha "Very good InuYasha, you have more control over you demonic side than I had originally anticipated"

"What!?" hissed InuYasha at his older brother "You mean to tell me that this was another one of your fuckin tests?" His hands were in fists wanting nothing more than the satisfaction of punching his brother in the face.

"Keep your temper in check and never disrespect me in public" scolded Sesshomaru "That is another lesson you have to keep in mind"

Oh he wanted to pull his hair out and it's only been a few hours how was he going to survive the rest of eternity being his brother's beta!

"You will learn when to be reserved and when it's appropriate to lash out" said Sesshomaru "I, as alpha, must always remain calm and in control but there are moments when I too will need to release some of the burdens from my shoulders and as my beta they will have to fall on you and as such you need to control that temper when the situation calls for it"

InuYasha growled but took a deep breath and calmed down, Sesshomaru was right. He knew what being beta would entitle and he was willing to shoulder the responsibilities in order to be near Kagome.

"Okay, so then if you're not here for the wenches then why are we here?" asked InuYasha folding his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

"Armor and clothing"

InuYasha shrugged and followed aware of the many stares they were receiving by now.

Several demons inclined their head to Sesshomaru out of respect but they were more than curious about the other Inu that looked so much like their lord.

They reached the store of a large dragon blacksmith who was breathing fire onto a blade before pounding on it.

"Isao" said Sesshomaru to the dragon demon.

The dragon stopped his hammer mid pound and looks over to Sesshomaru and stopped what he was doing to bow low.

"My lord how can I be of service?" said the dragon demon.

"I am in need of armor with the crest of the west for my new Beta" said Sesshomaru. InuYasha stiffened behind him but had to bit his tongue when he wanted to let out a loud growl.

'This is want I wanted…right?' He said to himself, but still…..the thought of being a beta will take some time to get used to.

"My lord?" said the dragon demon then looked over to InuYasha and must have realized who he was since he bowed to him as well.

"My lord InuYasha" he said surprising the hanyou.

Sesshomaru knew of the reputation that his brother had gained within the demon community. His adventures and power were wide spread now, another reason why he decided to make InuYasha his right hand. It was time for the hanyou to learn his place within the western lands. His responsibility and duties was to their father's lands not the little village he protected.

"Feh" responded InuYasha at the dragon demon "I've never needed armor before, the fire rat has always been sufficient"

"It is about status" said Sesshomaru "To wear the armor with the crest of the western lands is so that other demons may know who's house you belong to"

"Don't say it like that" muttered InuYasha feeling embarrassed. He really didn't like that last comment. For the longest time he's has solely belonged to himself and for the sake of being with his desired mate he was now going to be the property of his older brother….he must be out of his gods forsaking mind.

Sesshomaru crooked an eyebrow at him but didn't question his reason for being so embarrassed; the hanyou was a strange one he thought.

"I will have it done and delivered to where ever you are staying by this evening"

Sesshomaru handed him a small pouch of coin then proceeded to walked towards another vendor.

InuYasha trailed behind figuring out that he's brother was prepping him to take on his new role.

Oh goodie.

They visited a vendor who made the finest silken kimonos for men along with hakamas and boots. InuYasha couldn't help but feel sad that he had to give up his fire rat for his new station in life.

"What are you mopping about now?" growled Sesshomaru as InuYasha grimaced when he was getting fitted for his new clothing.

They exited the vendor and where walking into the woods.

"Father gave me the robes of the fire rat" said InuYasha quietly "I'm not too thrilled about replacing them"

"You will get over it" said Sesshomaru indulging in the act of rolling his eyes at his younger brother. He didn't see the need to get sentimental about the robes; it was not like he was asking him to burn them for kami sakes!

"So…what now?"

"Now we begin your lessons" said Sesshomaru finding a clearing and decided to set camp.

"What lessons?" asked InuYasha as he sat down by the fire that Sesshomaru built.

"Your temper first of all" said Sesshomaru making InuYasha groan out loud…kami kill him now.

For the rest of the day InuYasha was drilled on how he should act when in front of the demon lords and what his role and responsibilities would be. Sesshomaru also outlined the scheduled in which he was going to be trained by his general and his restrictions while living in the palace.

"I'm not a fool InuYasha" said Sesshomaru "I know the only reason you are doing this is to be near my pup but I will let you know right now….you are not to make any advances on her" he growled out "I have told you that she is too young. Once she reaches a mature mating age then, and only then will I bring her before the courts and find her a mate. The male will have to prove himself to me first and fight to win her hand"

InuYasha sighed and rubbed his face with one hand "She's human Sesshomaru, _human_….not demon. She already reached a mature mating age your just too stubborn to acknowledge it"

"Be that as it may, I do not want you trying to seduce her"

InuYasha crooked an eyebrow at him "What if the feelings are mutual?"

Sesshomaru knew that he was taking a risk. Yes, Kagome could very well fall in love with InuYasha all over again with or without her memories but if that were to happen should he not be relieved that at least that meant that she would stay in the western lands and his pack?

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to him but kept his silence.

"I will do everything you ask Sesshomaru but in return I have just one request" said InuYasha looking into the fire.

"I will not break my seal on Kagome"

"No no…not that. I already know you won't" he grumbled "No, what I want is your word that you won't try mate me off for political gain"

Sesshomaru was pleased on his brother's quick wit and is knowledge of such things. He had thought that the hanyou didn't have any understandings of the youkai courts.

"And why would you oppose a paring?"

"You know damn well why" said InuYasha looking at his brother "If there is even a slight glimpse of hope for Kagome and I to be together….I will fight for that chance"

"What if even after two hundred years I still don't grant you permission to be with her? What will you do then?" asked Sesshomaru wanting to know if then hanyou even thought things through.

InuYasha shrugged "If even then you won't grant me her hand to mate….then I guess I'll devote my life to the west"

"You would give up the chance to mate and produce heirs for our lands for the sake of one woman?"

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru somberly "Kagome has always been more than just one woman Sesshomaru and I was a damn idiot for hiding it so long ago. If I can't have Kagome as my mate, then my heart won't want another. It's just as stubborn as I am"

"Hn"

"So, this gathering of the lords you're taking me to" said InuYasha changing the subject "What is it all about?"

"The changes that we see, the foreign humans that are taking up land here"

InuYasha nodded "Kagome has once told me of what was going to happen"

Sesshomaru hid his surprise, keeping his stoic expression in place "Did she say what their purposes are?

InuYasha sighed "I remember reading a small section of her texts when she was going to school and apparently they are missionaries. They will be different, they will introduce a new kind of weaponry, and they will speak a different language and bring on a different religion. They don't pray to the kamis, they have only one God that they pray to. Christians is what Kagome called them"

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that but was pleased that InuYasha had such a high knowledge of what was to come. He would be very useful as a beta indeed.

"Very well, I will have you speak in the meeting regarding what you know of these strange humans but while we are there you are to remain my by side and make sure to take note of the people in the room" Sesshomaru then looked at his brother "it is imperative that you not lose your temper if you are insulted. They will bait you, test you and see if they can get a rise out of you. You will not give into your baser side, do you understand me?"

InuYasha growled "You mean I have to just stand there and take their insults?"

"You do what you must to not show any emotions or weakness" snapped Sesshomaru "There is a time and place for battles and this will not be one of those times. InuYasha you have to look at things from an intelligent point of view. For example, they will insult my pups because of their humanity. Yes they will anger me but I will not give them the satisfaction of them seeing any emotion and in turn make them look the fool. Do you understand?"

InuYasha thought about it. If some loud mouth youkai started calling him names and he didn't give into the taunts and just turn up his nose, he could see how that would just make the other youkai look stupid.

"Okay…I get it. The best defense is to turn up your nose and pretend like you could care less what their opinion is" said InuYasha thoughtfully looking at the fire nodding his head.

"Exactly, it gives you the image of superiority. Always remember, you are part of the western house, as such everyone else is below your status, act like it and you will gain the respect you desire"

InuYasha looked at his brother "Where the hell was all this advice when I was younger? I could have really used some guidance back then you know"

Sesshomaru gave him a small shrug "I was still young and angry over father's death"

InuYasha stayed quiet for a while before he asked the question he's been dying to ask Sesshomaru for years but have never felt comfortable enough around him.

"Can I ask you something?" he said in a low somber voice.

"You may"

"Do you really blame me for father's death?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. This was not a question he wanted to answer but after all of the times he has attacked his younger brother, InuYasha really did deserve an answer from him.

"I don't anymore" he said leaning back on a tree and looked up at the night sky.

"Why did you in the first place?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the brother he never wanted to claim and couldn't help but notice how much he looked like father.

"It is much easier to place the blame on someone else rather on one's self" he said.

InuYasha balked at him "But it's not your fault either…from what Myoga told me, dad was already injured from fighting with Ryukotsusei"

Sesshomaru started at InuYasha for a while, not believing that out of everyone in this world to offer words to comfort, his younger brother would do so after everything that he has done to the hanyou. He snorted inwardly, how ironic that even though he has heard the same statements from his mother and other demons….it was InuYasha's words that finally made him feel like perhaps it was not all his fault after all.

"Perhaps you are correct but the 'what if' of that night still plagues my mind" said Sesshomaru "If I had gone down to help father then perhaps I could have killed that human that brought down our father. This is something that I can never forget"

InuYasha got the feeling that this was something Sesshomaru didn't like talking about and have not in a long time. InuYasha strangely felt like for once in a very long time…he had a brother. It was very confusing, he knew he would betray Sesshomaru in the end in order to give Kagome her memories back but would he be able to now? Was he ever really capable of doing it in the first place?

Once the black smith arrived with InuYasha's new armor it didn't take long for the demon seamstress of find them as well. InuYasha tied the red and black sash with the blue crescent moon on it over his new armor and grimaced.

"I feel like an ass" he said crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru tried not to growl at the hanyou "You finally look like a noble lord and you insult it, figures"

InuYasha looked down at himself. His new kimono top was red except for he ends of the sleeves and on one shoulder which had silver cherry blossom crests like Sesshomaru's. His hakamas where red, thank the gods but the part he was not so crazy about was the sash that had his brother's crescent moon on it.

His armor, according the Sesshomaru, looked a lot like their fathers and InuYasha wondered why that was but before he could get a chance to ask him Sesshomaru walked up to him and stood directly in front of him.

"What?" he said frowning, giving his older brother a suspicious glare.

"Do you, InuYasha, second born son of DaiYoukai Inu No Tashio accept your station from here on out as prime Beta to the current Alpha and DaiYoukai of the West?"

InuYasha swallowed and nodded letting out a low bark of agreement.

"Do you pledge your life and loyalty to this Sesshomaru, your kin and Alpha?"

"Yes brother" said InuYasha feeling his body going strangely numb as he gave up his freedom all for the love of one small human.

"You are not losing your freedom InuYasha" said Sesshomaru reading the sense of loss in the hanyou's eyes "You are gaining a pack and a place in the world, don't make me regret giving you this chance"

"Yeah yeah" muttered InuYasha "So is that it?"

"No…are you forgetting something?" said Sesshomaru feeling annoyed that it should have been the first thing the hanyou did.

"Huh?" said InuYasha staring at his brother for a while then groaned when he remembered what he had forgotten. His least favorite part of the deal.

With a sigh he tilted his head up slightly upwards and waited for his brother to brand him as part of the pack.

Placing a hand on the left side of his neck he poured his youkai on to InuYasha and as a result branded him with a crescent moon. Once that was done, Sesshomaru looked at the new mark his little brother wore and felt oddly pleased to see it. He could feel InuYasha's youkai enter that ring of power within himself that every alpha had. To be able to reach out to his pack mates and see if they were safe was part of the magic that all alphas had.

"Welcome back in to the pack" said Sesshomaru surprising InuYasha.

As soon as his brother muttered those words he was in awe when he was able to pin point Rin's, Jaken's, Sesshomaru's, Ah-Uh and Kagome's auras.

"Do you feel your pack?"

InuYasha nodded in awe "It's so weird, they're like small specks of light floating around my subconscious"

"That is how I keep track of everyone in my pack" said Sesshomaru

"So….then why can I do that too? And why wasn't I able to do that before with Sango, Miroku and Shippo?"

"You were their alpha but they never pledge their loyalty to you, besides, you were never meant to be an alpha. You are blood kin and as such there can only be one alpha in our family pack and that is me. That has always made you the beta by nature. You can feel their auras because of your link to me. If I were to ever parish, the role of Alpha will have to fall over to you"

"What if you sire pups later on?" asked InuYasha placing a hand on the new mark on the crook of his neck. It felt too much like a leash in his opinion.

"Then when they grow up if they want the role of alpha they will need to challenge you for it. Part of the power as beta to the alpha is that you are basically mirroring my role"

InuYasha shook his head, not believing that his brother not only let him into the pack but gave him such an important role within it as well.

Kagome and Rin have changed Sesshomaru more than he realized and InuYasha could be happier that they did.

7

7

7

**~One week later~**

"He's never been gone this long" said Rin a bit mournfully as she sat next to Kagome on the piano bench, her heart not into the music this evening.

"I know" said Kagome softly her fingers skimming on the ivory keys. The tune was slow, her heart missing both her alpha and InuYasha.

Kagome's thoughts turned to the hanyou more often than she thought was safe for her heart but couldn't help it. There was something compelling about him, something that made her heart yearn to be close to him. To hear him laugh, the see that cocky little smirk on his face and feel that tingling sensation whenever he held her in his strong arms. He was handsome, devilishly so, from his liquid gold eyes to his two adorable puppy ears but it was so much more than that. There was a part of him that was very tortured that made her yearn to ease it.

Shaking her head she went back to the ivory keys.

Kagome's hair was curled in soft waves half of it gathered at the crown of her head leaving a few strands to frame her pixie face. Her maids loved to play with her hair saying how unique it was because it was not pin straight and always tried to find new things to do with it. A pearl and topaz tiara the same color of her alphas eyes on top of her head as well as Rin's.

They were both wearing green dresses; Kagome's was a lighter shade of green with ivory and gold. The top fabric was a pastel green that had golden embroidery and the bottom fabric that was on display through the middle was ivory lace.

She looked over to Seki who was sprawled out on the large red and gold rug using a green cushion as a pillow then at Hoki who was looking at book that was on the bookshelves before closing it then opened another one.

"I'm I putting you guys to sleep?" said Kagome with a laugh.

Seki yawned, flashing his fangs "It's just a lazy day"

"He's lying…..you're putting us to sleep" said Hoki giving her a playful smile.

Kagome stopped playing then got up "Okay then" she said taking off her crown and let her hair loose "Let's get out of here"

She laughed as she headed out the door kicking off her shoes then looked behind her to see Rin giggling kicking off her shoes as well, her small crown was next to go as she dropped it on the floor.

Kagome saw some of the guards shaking their heads but laughed as well….they where use to this already.

She ran outside and paused, Hoki reached her side his armor gone leaving him in his blue kimono top and black hakamas. His long black hair pulled in a high ponytail, he smiled at her and grabbed her arm swinging up on his back and took off into the forest.

Kagome looked back to see Rin being carried by Seki his dark brown eyes alight with excitement as the other Inu brother leapt up into the trees.

"I've been dying for a good run" said Hoki running faster, his legs taking them further and further away from the fortress and into the wilderness of the forest. Kagome laughed out loud tilting her head back feeling the wind tangle her hair. She loved feeling the wind like this, she felt free and alive.

"Faster!" she said receiving a grin from her friend.

"You got it princess" he said leaping up in the trees. Kagome heard Rin laugh; she looked back and saw Seki smile down at her as he tried to pass them.

"I think your brother wants to race you" she said to Hoki.

"Ha! He wishes" he said leaping up again. The two brothers played around, one trying to get ahead of the other their playful growls making the two human girls with them giggle. They reached a sunny piece of beach and headed down there deciding to cool off for a while.

Kagome ran into the water and took a handful of water and splashed Hoki right in the face laughing.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh yeah" he said then ran at her. Kagome squeaked and ran towards the sand picking up her now heavier gown then laughed when he caught her. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section and hulled her up off her feet. He threw her into the water but didn't see when Rin came up behind him and pushed him into the water. Kagome laughed even harder when Rin was thrown into the water by Seki.

By the time they finished playing in the shore they were all completely drenched and hungry the afternoon was slowly fading into twilight. Kagome took sections of her dress and wrung out the water then did the same thing for her hair sand sticking to her everywhere. She looked at the Inu brothers and laughed at how disheveled they looked.

"You two look like something the cat dragged in" she said making Rin snicker.

"Lucky that our alpha is gone…..he would be displeased at our state of dress" said Rin then pulled a piece of seaweed out of her dark hair.

"I agree" said Seki "He would remind us that we are here to guard you not play" he said making Hoki snort "What's wrong with doing both?"

"Nothing" said Kagome then walked up to Hoki and pulled out his leather tie "Kneel down, let me get your hair it's sticking out in every direction" she said then pulled out a little starfish "Plus you seem to be holding some little critters in there" she said with a laugh.

Hoki took the starfish and wondered how the hell it got stuck in his hair before he threw it back into the water and kneeled so that Kagome could pull his hair up. He loved it when she touched him, or how she always seems to prefer his presence rather than his brother's. He shivered slightly when her nails racked his scalp. Even with sand stuck to her face, her hair a tangled mess of ebony curls and her ruined dress….she still took his breath away. She was even more lovelier when she was like this rather than when she was done up like a doll, right now her natural beauty was shining like a beacon and he was sorely tempered to kiss her but knew he couldn't.

The run was slower this time, the sun and the water making all of them a bit fatigued and sleepy. They reached the fortress right as the sun was starting to set.

"Let's eat in the library" said Rin with a yawn.

"Okay" said Kagome then looked at their bodyguards "Come eat with us?"

"Sure" said Seki "After a bath"

Nodding Rin and Kagome headed to take a quick bath then changed into some dry clothing. Kagome changed into one of her thinner, lighter pink gowns and kept her damp hair down to dry naturally. She was starving and asked one of the servants to bring some food into the library for her and her friends.

She brought along some of her cards so that they could gamble for a bit. Seki loved to gamble and found her cards entertaining. Entering the library she smiled when she saw the two Inu's already there.

"Guess what I brought" she said holding out the deck of cards.

Seki smirked and nodded "Really going all out on our day of debauchery aren't you" he said taking the cards from her hand "What are we betting this time?"

"I'm having the kitchen bring some of my sugar cookies and other treats"

Hoki grinned "Ah deserts" he said "Always a motivation for beating my brother"

They got settled in and ate with gusto when the food arrived, laughing and joking around enjoying their time together without their alpha here to remind them of how they should be behaving.

"Oh! You cheated!" said Rin to Seki as he threw down his card showing a two pairs of fours.

"I'm offended my lady…that is pure talent" he said taking the stack of cookies from the middle of the table but not before he took one and all but swallowed it whole.

"Talent…right" muttered Hoki.

"Ahw….you guys cleaned me out" said Kagome but then reached over a grabbed a cookie from Hoki.

"Hey!"

"Too slow" she said then laughed when he tried to take the cookie away from her. She leaned back from his hand then shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

Rin laughed when Kagome started to get chased my Hoki around the library when she grabbed another cookie.

Seki roared in laughter when Kagome crouched down just when Hoki tried to reach out for her making him fall over the sofa and landed on the floor.

"Smooth Hoki…..real smooth" said Kagome taking a bite of the cookie.

"Why am I always on the receiving end of your shenanigans?" said Hoki sitting up from the floor.

"Just lucky that way I guess" said Rin whipping tears from her eyes.

For the rest of the night they joked and played around unaware of the aura of their alpha getting closer and closer.

6

6

It was close to midnight, Rin and Kagome were completely exhausted and drained from the day at the beach and from all the sugar they had. They fell asleep on the floor of the library among all of the pillows as well as their guards…..something that was not permitted.

Seki and Hoki are not pack and as such where not permitted to lay so close to the two females under their watch.

"They should be asleep by now, it's very late" said Sesshomaru as they walked into the gates of the fortress.

"Not surprised, shit I'm tired" grumbled InuYasha then yawned "Those stupid youkai lords take up way too much energy just trying to ignore half of the idiotic garbage coming out of their mouths"

Sesshomaru grunted in agreement "Indeed and you wonder why I'm how you say a 'stoic bastard'" he said looking at his beta.

"No shit…..fuck I take it all back now" said InuYasha rubbing his face wanting nothing more than to sleep in a nice comfy bed with the scent of his _koi_ around him.

Upon entering the palace he frowned finding it odd that Seki and Hoki were nowhere to be seen. Usually the two Inu brothers that were in charge of safekeeping his two pups where patrolling the front doors until at least 3am before they switched places with the other guards.

"What's wrong?" asked InuYasha noticing the way his brother was sniffing the entryway. His hand went to lie on Tetsusaiga in case it was needed.

"The two guards in charge of Kagome and Rin's safekeeping are not at the front gates like they are supposed to" said Sesshomaru "but their scents are still here"

InuYasha took a deep breath and relaxed when he was able to easily pick up the sweet scent of his Kagome thick in the air. He noticed the direction his brother's gaze was going to so he followed him as Sesshomaru made his way past some halls and up some stairs.

"I can detect all of their scents coming from the library but why would Rin and Kagome still be up? It is much too late" said Sesshomaru making his way through the massive fortress.

"Is it a habit for your two guards to always be around them?"

"Yes unless they are with me" said Sesshomaru then looked back at InuYasha. To say that he was immensely proud of him was an understatement.

While in the meeting InuYasha played the part of a Beta to perfection. The hanyou greeted the other lords respectfully and didn't even blink when the other lords made snide comments regarding his half breed status. At one point during the three day meeting the eastern lord had made a comment about how it seemed that the western lands was making a habit on picking up human strays and dirty hanyou blood. Sesshomaru had all but expected for the lord to be on the receiving end of InuYasha's sharp tongue and colorful language. So imagine the DaiYoukai's surprise when his hanyou brother pinned the lord with a cold and emotionless stare before he let out a dismissive snort and turned his back on the arrogant lord. Sesshomaru could still see the humiliation of the eastern lord's face when he was dismissed so spectacularly by a half demon.

InuYasha simply turned his back and ignored the looks and comments from the youkai court, all the while giving everyone in the room a devil-may-care look that made most of the lords uneasy. When it was Sesshomaru's turn to speak out he had announced that his beta would do it for him and watched as InuYasha took control of the room, said his part and then sat back down next to him.

The other beta's who showed up with their alphas where nowhere near as powerful as InuYasha regardless of being full demons and that struck Sesshomaru as ironic. During the second day of their stay in the southern lands the beta for the eastern lord that was humiliated came up to InuYasha and challenged him for being disrespectful of his alpha.

Walking towards the library Sesshomaru almost smirked when he remembered how his brother handed it. InuYasha had looked over at him and asked in a bored tone "What do you think alpha? Want me to kick his ass? Granted… there's not much to kick but I could always use him to sharpen Tetsusaiga" he said then yawned.

Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he felt the urge to actually laugh out loud but that almost did it. Sesshomaru had shrugged "If anything it'll teach the whelp to know how to pick his fights. Make it quick little brother; I think dinner is being served"

It took all but ten seconds for the young Inu beta to be knocked out cold and bleeding on the grass. InuYasha stood above him and snorted "Pathetic piece of shit" he said flexing his claws "didn't even need Tetsusaiga to finished him off"

"Stand down InuYasha, anymore and you'll kill him" drawled out Sesshomaru and regarded the eastern lord when he came out and looked at his beta, who was bleeding and unconscious, to InuYasha who had crossed his arms into his sleeves and his nose turned up at him.

"What did you do to my beta you filthy half breed" snarled the eastern lord as he picked up the younger Inu then had some guards take the younger demon into the southern castle.

InuYasha shrugged "He challenged me; I answered" stated InuYasha completely unfazed by the anger coming off of the eastern lord "It's not my concern if he was too weak to last more than ten seconds"

The eastern lord growled at InuYasha forcing Sesshomaru to intervene.

"That is enough. That challenge was legal and honorable" he said looking at the eastern lord then looked at his younger brother "Come InuYasha, lets us retire inside"

He was almost sure InuYasha was going to answer him with a 'fuck off' or something of the nature but it never came. InuYasha let out one last snarled before straighten his posture.

"As you wish brother" he said before turning around and walked over to him to stand to his right side.

Sesshomaru was surprised on how linked InuYasha was to his demon and wondered once again why it was that he allowed himself the be fooled by the human wench Kikyo so long ago. It would be something he needed to ask him and understand so that it may never happen again.

Leaving those thoughts for some other time he reached the library and opened the door.

The sight that greeted him made his demon snarl in outrage. Rin and Kagome where sleeping among the large cushiony pillows both of his females facing one another but it was is guards that made the red seep into is eyes. Seki was laying his back, one arm thrown over his eyes right next to Rin while Hoki was sharing Kagome's pillow lying on his side.

He felt InuYasha squeeze by him only to snarl loudly waking his two guards up. Sesshomaru placed a hand across InuYasha's chest, holding him in place.

"Cease InuYasha"

"Fuck you…..why the hell is he so close to her?!" he thundered.

Ah….the colorful language was back but in retrospect he did tell him that he was only to address him with respect around others.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the two young Inu brothers "Why did you two see it fitting to sleep so close to that which belongs to me?"

The two Inu's fell on one knee before him.

"Forgive us my lord. It was not our intention to sleep here"

"But you still were" bit out InuYasha between clench teeth.

Sesshomaru noticed the startled look they gave InuYasha then looked at him for explanation. Rin and Kagome sat up rubbing their eyes.

"What's going on?" said Rin the looked at her adoptive father and smiled "Lord Sesshomaru! Your back!" she said running up to him and gave him a hug. Kagome smiled and leapt up as well throwing herself to him.

"You were gone a long time" said Kagome against his chest.

Sesshomaru placed his arms around each of them and growled low "Why are you two sleeping next your guards rather than being in bed?" he asked them.

"Huh? Oh…we were playing a card game and just got tired" said Kagome then gasped when she noticed who was next to her lord. Kagome was tempted to throw herself at him but reminded herself who was in the same room and reframed leaving her with an expression that spoke of shock, confusion and trepidation.

"It is alright my little one" said Sesshomaru, taking her expression and gasp as a sign of fright at InuYasha's sudden appearance, placed a hand on her shoulder drawing her closer. It was he who after all told her that she was never to go near his half-brother again "I already give you warning that InuYasha was going to come back to the west remember?"

Kagome nodded at him "I remember, I was just disoriented for a moment" she said then turned to face InuYasha and gave him a little nod "Welcome back InuYasha" she said then crooked her head a bit "I am sorry that we didn't first meet under the best terms"

InuYasha had to hand it to her. She was playing her role really good. Smirking a bit he bowed a bit to her then rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah….that's putting it mildly" he said then looked at Sesshomaru "Do mind if I just head to my rooms? I'm tired as hell and I'm sure you can handle shit from here"

Sesshomaru nodded his head "Go ahead" then gave his guards a glare "I want you two on the training grounds early, I think my brother and I will both train with you two tomorrow"

InuYasha smirked at the one who held affections for _his_ Kagome before he turned from the room. Oh he was going to enjoy beating the holy shit outta him tomorrow.

Once he took a bath and changed into white hakamas and a dark gray kimono top InuYasha locked his door before going to the window and looked around. Jumping down he kept to the shadows until he reached Kagome's window. Looking around he jumped up and landed on the window still. Looking around he smirked when he saw that she was sitting on her vanity combing her long raven hair. Her white night gown clung to her curves and emphasized her small waist.

Gods he's missed her.

"Hey Kaggie" he said softly.

Kagome's mind had been wondering when she heard his deep husky voice break her from her thoughts. Turning to where her window was at Kagome sprang out of her seat and rushed over to him smiling when he opened his arms for her.

Holding him tightly she breathed in his woodsy scent and felt her heart soar. She had missed him, she didn't quite understand why the feeling was so strong but she felt like part of her was missing without him near her.

She felt him nuzzle her neck gently "I missed you" she said quietly then looked up at him smiling at the sight of is silver ears on top of his head.

"Me too" he said.

InuYasha couldn't fight it any longer; cupping her face gently careful of his claws he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. It still surprised him how much easier it was to show his feelings to her. The doubts from the past for both of them vanished leaving a clean slate and a freedom that seemed to radiate from both of them. He growled when she didn't hesitate to kiss him in return, her small hands ever so innocently resting on his chest clutching his kimono holding him to her.

InuYasha felt like he was drowning in her scent, his heart felt light and young in her arms, his past disappeared with her and only she remained. Her lips were sweet and soft; her taste was exquisite like heady wine making his blood glow warm in the radiance of her love.

When they finally broke apart it was only so that InuYasha could rain her eyelids, temple and cheek with little pecks.

Kagome giggled then let out a content sigh. Looking at him she then thought of the restriction her alpha placed on him and grew worried.

"What are we going to do InuYasha?" she whispered "I don't like hiding things from my alpha, and now that you're going to be living with us….it's going to be so hard being close to you but not allowed to touch you"

InuYasha sighed and pulled her into the shelter of his chest and simply held her "I have to prove myself to him, gain his trust and little by little make him see that I am the best choice for you" He looked down at her, a wave of love and possessiveness washed through him "I will have you as my mate and wife Kagome, that much I can promise you"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted her to be his mate! Happiness blossomed within her as she smiled "Your mate?" she said "Just how much history do we have together?"

"A lot" he said "I will tell you everything…..I won't leave out the many times we fought either" he said making her giggle.

"That many huh?" she said reaching up to caress and rub one of his ears. She watched him growl low and close his eyes like he was savoring the feel. He really was more dog than man at times and so was Sesshomaru she noted.

"Yeah" he said "But for now I'm just happy to be back" he said reaching up to caress her hair "I'll see tomorrow for breakfast…maybe ya need to take my scent off you" he said even though he loved it that she smelled like him.

Kagome sighed "Yeah….I'll take care of it, don't worry" she said before she gave him one last kiss on the cheek "I'll talk to you tomorrow…..hopefully I can convince our alpha to let me talk to you in private, I still have a lot of unanswered questions"

"Yeah I know"

Giving her one last smirk he jumped out of her window and sneaked back into his own bedchamber. Releasing some of his youkai he cloaked her scent on is body.

'Soon' he promised himself 'Soon there will come a day when I will get to hold her to me as she sleeps in my bed…..I swear it"

9

9


End file.
